Three Kunai
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Itachi takes 8 year old Sasuke w/ him and is joined by his lover. Kakashi/Itachi Anal, M/M, WIP
1. Three Kunai

Three kunai flew at him from behind. Itachi turned and blocked two of them, but the third knocked his headband off. He landed and looked in shock at Sasuke landing not far away. Sasuke collapsed. Itachi stared at him. He tried to turn and leave, but he couldn't move.

Itachi tied his headband back on and then picked Sasuke up. He ran from Konoha with his little brother held securely against his chest.

TBC


	2. Flight

When Sasuke woke up, he thought he'd just had the worst nightmare in his life. But he was warm and safe in someone's arms. He could smell his brother. He was safe. But the memory of the nightmare wouldn't let him relax and fall back asleep. He heard the crackle of a small fire. And he smelled something else. The smell from the nightmare. Blood.

Sasuke pulled away. Itachi was too surprised at his brother's sudden movement to stop him. Itachi was dressed in most of his ANBU gear, just his chest plate missing. They were in the forest.

"Nii-san?"

"Come here."

Sasuke back away. "It wasn't a nightmare, was it?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke started backing away again. Itachi leaned forward to bring him back, but Sasuke ran. Itachi went after him. The eight year old had no chance of outrunning a trained member of ANBU. Itachi caught him around the waist. Sasuke struggled, but Itachi wasn't going to let go.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi kept repeating. When he realized Itachi was sobbing, Sasuke gave up.

"Why?"

"Please, just trust me. I'll tell you later. I was supposed to kill you too, but I couldn't. I wanted to make you hate me, but I couldn't leave you. Just trust me for now, please."

"Are they really all dead?"

"Yes." Sasuke started to cry. "We have to run, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

Itachi ran back to the fire—it wasn't enough to be called a camp—put Sasuke down, and grabbed his armor. He spooned the chest plate and back plate and then fastened it to Sasuke's back. He crouched and Sasuke climbed up on his back. Itachi kicked dirt into the fire to put it out and set off again. Sasuke tightened his grip around his brother's neck and wept.

xxxxx

Itachi wasn't actually sure if they were being pursued, but he thought it likely. He'd only stopped for ten minutes when Sasuke woke up. He was pushing his body to the limit to get somewhere safe before anyone could catch them. Sasuke had fallen asleep again thankfully.

Itachi was seeing double and the sunlight was hard on his sleep deprived eyes. They were only a few miles from the ruins of The Sky District, the Uchiha supply base. One more hour and they would be safely underground. But he couldn't make it anymore. He missed a tree branch and was barely able to use his chakra to attach to a tree trunk and control fall to the ground. Sasuke woke up, but trusted his brother's skill. Itachi let him down and collapsed on the ground panting. Sasuke lay next to him and Itachi put an arm around him.

"I'll keep watch," Sasuke said. "You haven't slept at all."

"I just need a little rest. We're almost there."

He only got a few minutes when he sat up in alarm; someone was coming. He tried to stand, but couldn't. "Sasuke, hide." Sasuke froze. "Go." Instead, Sasuke pulled out two of Itachi's kunai and stood to guard his brother.

Their pursuer appeared. Sasuke lowered his weapons. _A dog?_

"Uhei?" Itachi asked completely surprised.

"I almost gave up following you. You've thrown off all other pursuit. I am the fastest of the Ninken and I nearly failed."

"What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi is worried about you."

"Worried or sent to kill me?"

"Worried. He was one of those sent to find you, but he doesn't believe you really did it. Let me bring him here."

"I don't want to stop yet. And forgive me, but I can't quite trust even Kakashi right now."

"Kakashi will not betray you."

"Dogs _are_ loyal," Itachi murmured, but the smile on his face took much of the insult from his words. "Come with us the rest of the way and then you can lead him to us. No one else is following?"

"Only the Inuzuka clan could probably follow at this point, but none were sent after you. I barely made it. You had a good head start; it was morning before anyone realized anything had happened."

"Let me sleep for a few minutes then. Forgive me if I say, I wish you were Bull."

The dog laughed and jumped down to sit on watch next to Itachi.

"Sasuke, I think we can trust him."

Sasuke nodded and put the kunai in his pocket. Itachi lay down and passed out.

They let him sleep far longer than Itachi wanted. It was night when he woke up on his own. He picked up Sasuke and Uhei ran beside them. His body was stiff and weak, but he forced himself on. Itachi heard his brother's stomach growling as they came out onto the empty plain.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I brought nothing with me. There'll be food when we arrive."

And they were soon within sight of the city ruins. Itachi didn't stop to speak to Uhei because he was sure he wouldn't be able to get going again if he did.

"Uhei, you better not get any closer. Bring Kakashi here. We'll wait in these ruins."

Uhei made a U-turn back for Konoha while Itachi ran on. They reached the door down into the sewers of the ruined city. Itachi let Sasuke down and they walked in. It wasn't long before a pair of cats greeted them.

"Dinka! Hina!" Sasuke ran over and hugged them. They were surprised by Sasuke's joy at seeing them.

Dinka wiggled away and looked Itachi over. "You look like hell, Itachi-kun. We'll wave the catnip this time." They lead the brothers to Grandma Cat.

At seeing the brothers looking so disheveled and Itachi ready to collapse, Grandma Cat called out for Tamaki. "Bring these boys something to eat! What's happened?"

Itachi shook his head, not ready to tell her. He wanted to ensure at least some food and rest for he and Sasuke before he told her.

"Hina, go to Konoha and—"

"No!" Itachi panicked. "I'll tell you everything after some sleep. Just let us recuperate first, please."

"If you two are here in this state . . ." Both brothers looked down. She spotted the few blood drops on Itachi's clothes. "Who did it?" Sasuke got closer to Itachi as if to protect him. She understood enough. "Is there no one left?"

"Did you know Madara is alive?"

"I thought he might be."

"He helped. We're the only three left."

"You can tell me why later. You're still Uchiha, you are safe here."

"Thank you." Itachi bowed. Sasuke mimicked his brother.

"At least you two kittens are safe."

Tamaki returned with food. The brothers ate ravenously.

"A possible ally will be coming to this city soon," Itachi said in between mouthfuls. "He doesn't know about this place. I'll make sure he's loyal to me before letting him in."

"Very well."

"I'll wait up in the building above for him."

"I'll stay with you," Sasuke said with his mouth full.

"You should stay down here and rest."

Sasuke shook his head. He was frightened Itachi would turn into the demon that spoke so coldly to him a day before if he let him out of his sight again.

"Alright."

They finished eating and were shown to a pretty bare room and slept for several hours. Itachi gathered up bedding and his brother and went up above to wait for Kakashi.


	3. Kakashi

Thank you all for your support of this baby story! I didn't expect all the reviews and story alerts so quickly! Sex isn't coming for a while (no pun intended). This story really snuck up on me and I had to go with it despite all the other projects I'm still writing.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep anymore, but Itachi was beyond tired. Itachi had been up all day contemplating what he would do that night, then he methodically slaughtered the most talented clan in Konoha—perhaps the shinobi world—gone through the mental anguish of confronting and mentally attacking his precious little brother, then fleeing none stop with Sasuke in his arms or on his back for hours on end with little rest. The fact Itachi could move was remarkable.

Sasuke huddled in front of glassless window and watched the open plain while Itachi slept. He was only eight years old and his entire world was gone: his home and his entire family. Except Itachi. Part of him wanted to pummel his brother, but he was all he had left now. And he did love him more than anyone. He pulled the blanket closer around himself. He was still in shock, but one look over at his brother's sleeping face and he was in tears. He tried to keep quiet so as not to wake Itachi.

_Why?_ He didn't know Kakashi, but Itachi seemed to think he could be trusted. He willed Kakashi to hurry. Itachi had to explain what'd happened eventually and Sasuke hoped he would explain when Kakashi arrived.

The full enormity of his situation hadn't fallen on him yet, but just the knowledge his parents were dead left him quietly sobbing. Luckily—though Sasuke didn't see that—he'd had no time to make friends in the academy; all that they had left behind in Konoha was dead.

Sasuke calmed and drank the water Itachi had brought with them up to this barren and weathered room above the walls of the Sky District. He liked the feeling of the wind on his face as he scanned the plain for any movement; it cooled his skin and dried his tears.

Sasuke was beginning to nod off and Itachi was still in a deep sleep. He wished he had something of home, anything, like his stuffed dinosaur.

He shook himself awake as he began to doze and immediately saw movement in the distance.

"Nii-san!"

Itachi was awake in an instant, but his overworked muscles were still stiff. He looked out the window. Two figures were approaching: a man and a dog.

"Stay here." Itachi jumped out the window onto the roof, to a lower roof, to another, until he gently reached the ground. He ran out to meet his sempai, with all his armor on and his weapons ready. He took an attack posture that his overworked muscle wouldn't be able to deliver on. He truly wanted to believe Kakashi was here as a friend, however, he wrapped himself in a similar persona as the one he confronted Sasuke with, though he let some of his vulnerability show, just a little.

Kakashi stopped two meters away. "Itachi, is it true?"

Itachi swallowed. "Does it really matter? If I said yes, what would you do?"

Kakashi's shoulders fell. "It's true. Why?"

"What will you do? Kill me? Drag me back to Konoha? What will you do?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's safe. Stop trying to avoid the question!"

"I won't kill you and I won't take you back to Konoha. Even if I find your reasons weak and I can't stay with you, I won't take you back there. I can never harm you. Unless you attack me."

Itachi hesitated a moment then relaxed, kneeling on the ground. Kakashi realized just how weak Itachi was and how close to an emotional breakdown. Kakashi approached him slowly, couched in front of him and took him in his arms.

"Sempai," Itachi sobbed.

Kakashi signaled to Uhei to leave.

Kakashi held Itachi tightly and let him cry. "I would never abandon you, turn on you, or harm you, my little raven. I love you."

Itachi couldn't respond for a while, still sobbing into Kakashi's chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I know I can trust no one else from Konoha."

"Will you trust me enough to tell me what happened?"

"Yes, but not now." Itachi pulled away and started wiping away his tears, keeping his head down to hide his tearstained face. Kakashi gave him his canteen. Itachi drank and he felt better. "Thank you."

"I'm certain I wasn't followed, but all the same, we should get undercover."

Itachi nodded and led him back to the ruins.

xxxxx

Sasuke watched from his high, distant perch. He wanted to go to his brother and make sure he was alright, but he stayed. He didn't like the fact Kakashi was so close to his brother, but if he was going to kill him or take him back, they would not be crouched there together so long.

The pair soon came toward the ruins. Itachi stiffly jumped back up to where he left Sasuke. He gathered everything. "Kakashi can be trusted."

"Who is he?"

"My friend and sempai in ANBU."

Sasuke crawled onto Itachi's back to take the quicker way back down to the ground. Itachi's legs nearly gave out when he landed, but he tried to hide it. Kakashi came up to them.

"Hi, Sasuke. Your brother's told me a lot about you." Sasuke shied away a bit. "I brought something for you." Kakashi pulled out Sasuke's stuffed dinosaur. Sasuke's eyes lit up and grabbed it happily. Kakashi's eyes smiled.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Itachi said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"You're welcome. I thought you might like something from home."

Sasuke hugged the stuffed animal tighter.

"Let's get below," Itachi said and led them both back down to the sewers.

xxxxx

Kakashi forced Itachi to at least lie down. He helped him half strip and brought out the contents of one of his pouches. He felt a little self-conscious with Sasuke in the room watching them, but there wasn't really a reason, this would be a perfectly chaste massage.

"You over did it. You're going to be sore for days."

Itachi didn't answer.

Kakashi warmed some liniment in his hands before rubbing it into Itachi's legs. He rubbed down all his muscles: his arms, legs, back . . . everywhere the younger man was stiff.

Sasuke lost interest in watching and played with his dinosaur, mostly just petting it to smooth out it's furry surface and straightening it's soft teeth and ridges on its back.

Kakashi finished with Itachi's back and pulled the blanket over him. Itachi sank into the deepest sleep he had in two days, feeling completely safe and the massage making him feel physically good for the first time in a while.

Kakashi came over to Sasuke. "Can you sleep?" he whispered. Sasuke shook his head. "Why don't we leave your brother to sleep?"

Sasuke looked over at his brother, afraid to leave him, but he nodded and stood up to follow Kakashi out.

Itachi woke up a few hours later feeling much stronger, the massage and uninterrupted sleep rejuvenated him. He sat up and looked around for Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't there. Itachi panicked. He threw a shirt on and ran out into the corridor. He ran to grandma cat's common room to demand the cats help him find his brother, but he found Sasuke there with Kakashi. He nearly collapsed in relief. Sasuke ran to his brother seeing his panic.

"I was afraid I lost you," Itachi said as he held his brother tightly.

Kakashi stood and looked down at the brothers. It never occurred to him before just how young Itachi was until now. He always knew how old Itachi was, but not until now did he see it as the thirteen year old knelt holding his eight year old brother in his arms. Whatever had happened in the Uchiha compound, Itachi couldn't have done it out of maliciousness. And he never felt so guilty for his own actions than he did now.

xxxxx

After Itachi ate, he asked that all the cats—sentient or not—leave the three from Konoha alone with Grandma Cat.

"Kakashi doesn't know everything and Sasuke knows almost nothing at all," Itachi began. "It goes back to the Great Sage and the beginning of the shinobi world."

Itachi told the whole story, stopping to pull Sasuke to him and apologize for what he was about to say before he talked about Madara taking Izuna's eyes. He continued on to the attack of the Kyuubi. He was hesitant to talk about Kakashi's sensei's death, but he did so as delicately as he could. He told them how the Uchiha resented being accused—publicly or privately—for the Kyuubi's attack. He also told them that it was indeed Madara who had done it. Then about the clan's planned coup and his own role in it as a double agent.

Kakashi listened stoically even though his chest was in turmoil. That was why Itachi was so distracted and sad in the last few weeks. He couldn't believe anyone would put this kind of pressure on a thirteen year old.

"I was ordered to kill everyone. Even my brother." He looked down at Sasuke in his arms. "When I heard you come home, I called out for you not to come in because if you did I would have to kill you too. And you would see our parents. But you opened the door. I decided in the space of a heartbeat that I couldn't do it. I decided to make you hate me, use desire for revenge to make you a strong shinobi and I would plead and blackmail the Hokage to let you live and protect you.

"But when you came after me . . . the intensity of you anger . . . I realized what it would do to you. And I love you so much, I couldn't leave you."

Sasuke began to cry and pressed into Itachi's chest. Itachi gripped him and Kakashi could see the glint of tears through his long bangs.

Kakashi looked over at Grandma Cat. She was watching the young brothers with an unreadable expression. Soon she met Kakashi's eye. They were in perfect agreement: Itachi couldn't be blamed, he may or may not have made the right decision concerning Sasuke, and Itachi was probably hovering over the line between sanity and oblivion.

Itachi raised his head, but kept Sasuke pressed against him. Once again Kakashi was struck by how small he was and how young. He was flooded with shame and self-loathing. What role did his actions play in all this? Had he pushed Itachi closer to the edge? He was ordered to do what he did, but still . . .

"Kakashi," Itachi said in a tremulous voice. "You should get back now and you can't tell anyone the truth. Go home; they'll be suspicious if you stay away any longer."

"I'm not going back."

"Wha—?"

"I'm staying with you. I left with no intention of returning."

"No. Even if the Hokage knew, he can't give you clemency; you'd be a missing-nin, just like me. Forever exiled from the village."

_And Sasuke._ The thought must have echoed in Itachi's mind as he looked down at Sasuke.

Itachi swallowed a few times. "Go home, Kakashi. And take Sasuke with you." Sasuke started in his arms. "He ran after me and you recovered him."

"No!" Sasuke pushed away from Itachi to look at him. Itachi wouldn't look at Sasuke. "I'm not going back!"

"It's too dangerous for you to come with me. I must join Akatsuki and I can't bring you with me. I wasn't thinking when I brought you."

"Itachi, he has nothing to go home to," Kakashi said as gently as he could.

Tears escaped Itachi's eyes. _Because of me._

"I'll stay. I'll look after Sasuke while you're gone." Itachi's eyes were wide and glistening when he raised his gaze. "At least out here you can see each other periodically. I can see you. I won't be dissuaded. You cannot convince me to leave. And you can't expect Sasuke to leave you."

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi."

"Nothing is your fault." Kakashi turned to Grandma Cat. "We can't stay here, can we?"

"It would not be wise," she answered. "We will remain here and continue to serve the Uchiha clan; that is, you two kittens."

"Thank you, ba-chan," Itachi said.

"When do you have to rendezvous with Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a few days. I'm not supposed to let on that Madara even exists, not even to the rest of Akatsuki. I'm supposed to decide to join them and seek them out now that I'm an outcast and a criminal. S-class, I have no doubt."

"We should find another place to live. A place you can return to whenever you have the time. I'll take care of Sasuke and begin training him."

"He's not as green as you believe he is. I agree."

xxxxx

The Hokage, Mitokado, and Utatane congregated in the Hokage's office while an ANBU reported to them.

"The only Uchiha not accounted for are Itachi and Sasuke."

"What?" Utatane asked.

"That little fool!" Mitokado said.

"What about the people we sent out after Itachi?" the Hokage asked. "Have they all returned?"

"All but one: Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan?" Utatane asked.

"So we don't have a single Sharingan in the village?" Mitokado demanded.

"Would Itachi kill him?" Utatane asked the Hokage.

"Definitely out of self defense, but they worked together in ANBU," the Hokage explained.

"What are your orders?" the ANBU asked in the silence.

"There's nothing to do, but send another team out to look for Hatake." The ANBU acknowledged and vanished. The Hokage walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mitokado asked.

"For a walk."

No one but his ever present—though invisible—ANBU guard followed him. He ended up inside Kakashi's home. It as scrupulously clean. There was only one telling detail: the photograph of Team Minato was missing; the Hokage could see the imprint in the thin layer of dust by the bed. Kakashi was not planning on coming back, he left to join Itachi.

The Hokage inclined his head. Itachi had taken his brother with him. It was probably good that Kakashi went as well to help the young man raise his little brother. He did not approve and hated losing two skilled members of ANBU and a potentially very powerful shinobi, not to mention three Sharingan users, but he recognized what kind of life he had doomed Itachi to.

He'd send this last group to find them, but if they succeeded in evading ANBU, he'd let them go.

xxxxx

Itachi's ravens and Kakashi's hounds searched for somewhere secluded near a stream so they would have a ready supply of water. The cats did nothing. Well, at least when it came to searching; they watched for any intruders looking for the fugitives.

Above in the ruined streets, Sasuke faced Kakashi with a few yards between them. Itachi sat on a broken piece of concrete between them, closer to Sasuke.

"Show us what you can do, Sasuke," Itachi prompted.

Sasuke wanted to show off to his older brother and his superior in ANBU, so the first thing out of the bag was the Grand Fireball Jutsu. Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke made the hand signs. He motioned for Kakashi to back up. Sasuke released a perfect Grand Fireball at Kakashi, but Kakashi had backed far enough back. Sasuke finished and smiled broadly at the fact he was able to do it perfectly. He looked over at his brother. Itachi was staring at him, astonished.

"Who taught you that?" Itachi asked.

"Father taught me last week."

Something flashed in Itachi's eyes, but it was gone quickly. He looked proud now. "It was perfect. You're almost as good I was at your age, but father forced me to start training when I was younger than you are now."

"You bloody Uchiha," Kakashi said as he approached, "even an eight year old can use the Grand Fireball jutsu."

"He's awoken his Sharingan too," Itachi said. "I saw it that night." Itachi turned to Sasuke again. "Can you activate your Sharingan again?"

Sasuke tried without knowing what he was doing, then admitted it.

"It's alright," Itachi assured him. "You awakened yours in a fit of anger. When you get really angry or in danger, it will come back. Show us what else you got."

Of course that was the most impressive jutsu Sasuke knew.

xxxxx

Itachi made Sasuke sleep by himself that night.

"I'll be leaving soon and you have to get used to me not being around so much anymore. But I'll be in the next room, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and clung to his dinosaur.

"Just knock first. I'm a little jumpy; I don't want to attack you if you try to wake me up, okay?"

Sasuke nodded again.

Itachi shut the door and hesitated for a moment before going to the next room where Kakashi was stripping for bed. He made sure the door was shut, but not locked so Sasuke could come to him if he needed him. He started stripping as well then joined Kakashi in the nest-like bed. Itachi snuggled up next to the older man.

"Thank you for coming and deciding to stay. I would never ask you, but I wanted you to stay."

"I know." Kakashi pulled Itachi closer. "You going to tell me what that flash of anger was when Sasuke used the Grand Fireball?"

That flash of anger flared up again. "Father taught him that jutsu after I lost my temper when I was accused of Shuishi's murder. The Hokage probably wouldn't have liked that, but I couldn't help it. They were accusing me, but not saying it. I ended up ranting against the clan. Everything I had been holding in for months just poured out of me. I threw a kunai into the crest on the wall.

"His eldest son was not going to be of use anymore, so he turned his attention to Sasuke. He knew he lost me. He knew it. He was going to replace me with Sasuke." Anger was boiling up in his voice though it stayed low. "He was probably going to postpone the plan and train up Sasuke to take my place as the vanguard. I was to assassinate the Hokage, the elders, and as much of ANBU as I could.

"He must have known that I would turn on them, just not so soon. He waited to see if Sasuke had my talent and if I would repent, but I never did and Sasuke did master the Grand Fireball. Father was planning to kill me. I know it. He was going to have me killed so I couldn't betray them." Kakashi held him a little tighter.

"But you're alive and Sasuke wasn't dragged into it."

"Wasn't he? He has no home and no family but me now. He _has_ been dragged into it." Itachi turned his face into Kakashi's chest to cry.

It amazed Kakashi that all his grief, all his suffering was purely guilt over what this all was doing to Sasuke. He had to smile at his little raven, so unselfish, he only thought about his little brother.

"Itachi, it's all right; Sasuke adores you, you're all he needs. I'll train him to become a great shinobi. We'll survive."

"As outcasts and criminals."

"Perhaps when your mission to infiltrate Akatsuki is finished, maybe then we can go home."

"Not likely. But I hope so." Itachi shifted in his arms. "Kakashi, would you make love to me?" he asked in a meek voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea tonight."

"Why not?" Itachi's voice was back to its normal strength and was a little offended.

"I've been reminded how young you are and it makes me feel guilty."

"But I need it."

"And I'm not going to be the means of your self punishment." Itachi sulked. "Anyway, you never know when Sasuke will come in." Itachi had to agree.

"Fine."

"I do still desire you, Itachi. I love you."

Itachi was silent for a minute. "I love you, sempai."

Sasuke snuck away from his brother's door and returned to his room, unsure about everything he just heard.

* * *

Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura are the two elders that are always nagging Tsunade.


	4. Settling

Leilsel97: As a writer, I am a very, very evil person. Most writers are sadist; though usually not in real life. I love torturing characters. Makes the stories more interesting. Glad you like it though and thank you so much for reviewing!

Mostly business, but this chapter had the end of the crying and poor us (afraid that might be getting annoying). 2 lemons!

* * *

Itachi took to carrying Sasuke around everywhere. His muscles were still recovering, but he had developed the same separation anxiety as Sasuke. Kakashi wanted to tell him to let Sasuke walk, but Sasuke hung onto his brother's neck tightly. This was going to be difficult when the time came for Itachi to leave. Kakashi decided to let it go; Sasuke would soon be too big for this and they might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

Itachi let Sasuke ride on his back up to the rooftops of the Sky District. The wind was strong up here, but Sasuke was wrapped in the largest cloak Grandma Cat had. Itachi sat near him and Kakashi couched waiting for his hounds and the murder of ravens. The summons returned to report they hadn't found a place for them to live.

"I had to abandon the search because I came across a squad of ANBU," Bisuke said.

Several of the others nodded in agreement.

"We might have to wait another day or so until they move along," Kakashi said.

"They're moving quickly," the largest of Itachi's ravens said. "They have sensors with them, so they don't have to thoroughly search. They can sense we have chakra larger and more powerful than normal animals, otherwise, we ravens could continue despite them. It's the Hyuuga we're afraid of. But they should be out of the area soon."

"They won't find us here, will they?" Sasuke asked.

"If they come across these ruins, we'll be underground," Itachi assured him. "If they get suspicious, the cats will defend us and the tunnels are a labyrinth, they wouldn't survive. We're safe here, Sasuke." Itachi rubbed Sasuke's arm. "I won't let them separate us."

Kakashi could see in Itachi's eyes that he still doubted that it was a good idea to bring Sasuke with him. He seriously wondered if he'd ever see light in Itachi's dark eyes ever again.

The dogs and ravens were about to leave, but Kakashi stopped his hounds.

"We're no longer Konoha shinobi," Kakashi said, "you should stop wearing the headbands."

The wind was the only thing making a sound.

"What about you?" Pakkun asked.

"I'll find an eye patch or something. I'll wear it until then."

"We'll stop wearing them," Pakkun said, "but we'll hold on to them. You may be Konoha shinobi again one day."

"Maybe."

Itachi said nothing. Sasuke didn't fully understand, but he could feel the mood. Giving up wearing the headbands felt like cutting the last tie to the village. There was no going back, not even for Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded to his hounds who set back out to wait for the ANBU to move on. He looked back at Itachi. Itachi looked up into his eyes; he was holding back strong emotion. If Sasuke hadn't been there, Kakashi was sure Itachi would be crying. This was too much to put on a thirteen year old's shoulders. Itachi had done all this for the sake of the village and he was not only banished from it, but so was his brother and lover. And he was being stripped of a badge of honor, his headband. And so was Kakashi. Itachi had stopped wearing his headband as soon as he arrived in the Sky District. He would be taking it with him to join Akatsuki however.

"It's fine, Itachi," he said. "In the end, it's just decoration."

Sasuke couldn't see his brother's face, but he realized his brother was sad. He moved to put his arms around him. Itachi wanted to cry; his brother was trying to comfort _him_! He swallowed his tears.

"I'm alright, Sasuke." He stood and picked his brother up. "Let's go below."

The truth was, Sasuke was beginning to feel guilty as well. He realized he was a burden, but now he also felt guilty about what he'd overheard last night. Their father was going to replace Itachi with him. He wondered if Itachi was right and their father was going to kill him. Sasuke was sure their austere father was capable of it. But what did that mean for him? Was his only interest in Sasuke as a replacement? And what had their mother meant, that their father only spoke of him? Was it as Itachi's replacement? What did he say? He would never know. But maybe . . .

"Aniki, can I ask you something?" They were down in the sewers now.

"Anything, obouto."

"I'll go check on . . . something," Kakashi said. He was in the process of turning when he remembered they were in a labyrinth.

"Hina!" Itachi called. The cat appeared. "Guide, Kakashi, please."

"Sure."

Hina lead Kakashi away. Itachi leaned against a wall, Sasuke still in his arms pressed against his chest.

"Did dad every say anything about me?" Sasuke asked.

"About you?"

"Mom said he would talk about me to her. I wondered what he said."

"He never spoke to me about anything but my mission."

"He ignored me," Sasuke pouted.

"No, I don't think he did. He was busy trying to restore our clan's reputation or seize power. The accusations about the Kyuubi really hurt him. You were only like two months old when it attacked. I remember him dealing with it; he took the accusations personally. He was never very caring to me either after that. I think we'd have more siblings if it weren't for those rumors that he had something to do with the Kyuubi. I think he loved us, but he was too distracted. He paid attention to me because he needed me; it wasn't because he didn't like you.

"I'm sorry I've taken everything away from you. You never even really got to know our parents. I wish I could make it up to you, but I can't."

Sasuke started to cry. "I always loved you the most."

"Thank you, Sasuke. I loved you more than anyone." Itachi struggled not to cry. "I was babysitting you the night the Kyuubi attacked. The Kyuubi's chakra was evil and it made you cry. You know what I said to you that night?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"'Don't cry, Sasuke. As you're big brother, I'll always protect you, no matter what.' I promised you that when you were a baby and I will never break that promise."

xxxxx

Even if Itachi was carrying his brother around like a baby, he at least continued to force Sasuke to sleep by himself.

"Why do the two of you sleep together and I can't?" Sasuke complained.

"You need to get used to sleeping alone," Itachi said. "And Kakashi's not an Uchiha, I think he'll be safer with me; some of the cats may not realize he's with us." Itachi winked at his little brother.

Itachi shut his own door and leaned forward against it. "It's not until you try to raise a kid you realize how much you have to lie to him."

"I believe you're doing the right thing," Kakashi said.

"I hope so."

Kakashi came up behind him and put his arms around him. "I'm here for you. For both of you. I never lied to you, Itachi; I will never abandon you."

"Thank you." Itachi relaxed back into his arms.

He pulled Itachi's hair all over one shoulder, clearing a span of neck to kiss. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Itachi froze at the sudden question. "How could I? No one was to know anything about it. If I said anything to you, you wouldn't have let me go, would you? You'd try to find out what was wrong and you might have found out what I was planning. Maybe even been there that night. I wouldn't have been able to kill you and you might have felt it necessary to kill me. That last night, it was killing me; I knew it was the last time."

"I knew something was wrong. I was so worried about you that night."

"I know. I'm sorry. I needed comfort, I needed you."

"I could never hate you, Itachi. But I may not have been able to forgive you for leaving like that."

"That's part of what made it so hard."

"I think you have to make it up to me."

"I'll do anything for you."

"I only want one thing." Kakashi's hands moved under Itachi's clothes to feel his warm skin.

"I really didn't think you'd want me anymore."

"Just because of what I said the other night?"

"No, because of what I did."

"I don't think there's anything you could do to turn me away." His hands found Itachi's sensitive nipples.

"Kakashi," he gasped. "What about Sasuke?"

"If he didn't come last night, he won't tonight. We'll keep the covers close."

Kakashi pulled Itachi to their makeshift bed, stripping Itachi's clothes on the way. He was naked by the time Kakashi deposited him on the bed. He reclined on his back, but perched on his elbows to watch Kakashi. It wasn't until then that Kakashi started on his own clothes. Itachi blushed just like every other time to be completely exposed to someone else.

Kakashi knelt in front of him. One thing Kakashi had noticed about the Uchiha, they were pretty hairless; even Itachi's legs were nearly smooth. He caressed his leg and the underside of his knee as he kissed Itachi's chest right over his heart. He dragged his lips over to one of the darkening buds. The hand not bracing him also slid to more promising places, fingering Itachi's swelling sack.

He looked up to see Itachi still blushing with his head back and eyes shut, just feeling. After all Itachi had been through recently, he wanted to make his feel good. He may have found it embarrassing to be doted on—hence the blush—but he was enjoying it.

Kakashi shifted to the outside of Itachi's body so he could continue on Itachi's chest while fondling his growing length and stroke the small patch of strangely smooth, straight, jet black hair above it.

He was so gratified by the trust Itachi still had in him. Itachi relaxed completely to let Kakashi do whatever he wanted. Itachi had no more reason to trust them than his declarations of love. It just made him love him more.

Itachi's chest was so sensitive Kakashi was sure he could cum just from sucking his nipples. He moved up to nip at Itachi's neck. He could feel his throbbing pulse through his lips. His right hand felt up Itachi's side feeling the smooth skin.

Kakashi finally drew up self up and sat back on his knees. "We have nothing for lube," he said.

Itachi smirked and crawled over. "I thought you kept some on you at all times." He took Kakashi's erection into his mouth. Itachi didn't often do this for him, but damn he was good at it. Kakashi petted Itachi's hair and leaned back to get a good view of Itachi's lips around his erection. Itachi opened his eyes and looked Kakashi straight in the eye. It amazed Kakashi how shy Itachi could be about being looked at when he was even partially naked and yet he could look his older lover right in the eye when he sucked him.

Itachi backed off, leaving a thick coating of saliva on Kakashi's length.

"Turn around," Kakashi said in a shaky voice. Itachi obeyed, still on his hands and knees.

Itachi prepared to be taken as Kakashi grabbed his hips. His eyes shot open when he felt Kakashi's tongue teasing his entrance. Kakashi teased and gently probed him leaving as much salvia as possible. Itachi moaned at the rare sensation. His mouth slipped open and he sighed in pleasure. Kakashi loved hearing Itachi respond to him, it made him always do his utmost to please him.

Kakashi pulled away, repositioned, and entered Itachi slowly.

"Uhhh." Itachi gripped the pillow and pressed his forehead down into it.

"Damn, no matter how often we do this, you're always so tight. At least I know I'm the only one."

Itachi struggled to control his vocal cords. "No one else. Ever." The last came out as a sigh.

Kakashi bent over him and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I'll never love anyone else, I swear." Kakashi kissed and licked Itachi's neck. He stayed still deep inside him. He put a hand over one of Itachi's. Itachi raised his fingers and allowed Kakashi to lace his fingers with his own. Kakashi ran his other hand down Itachi's ribs and abdominal muscles. He'd gotten thinner. Had he been eating in the days before he executed the order? "I want to spoil you; give you everything you want. Fatten you up on sweet dangos and honey."

He started moving within him. Itachi started moaning. He tried to keep quiet—he wasn't crying out at least—out of fear that Sasuke might hear him, but it—

"Feels so fucking good," Itachi ground out as he rocked back into Kakashi's thrusts.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered right in his ear. It sent a shiver down Itachi's back that added to his pleasure. Itachi lost the ability to speak as Kakashi hammered his prostate. He gave a small cry. Kakashi groaned as he got closer too. Itachi tightened up. Kakashi grabbed his erection, stopping him from cuming. He released into Itachi's body.

"Sempai?"

"I'll take care you, raven."

Kakashi pulled out and tuned Itachi onto his back. He lapped at his length and ran his lips over the taut skin. Itachi let out a strangled cry.

Kakashi quickly took the head into his mouth, sucking at him while stroking the base. He swallowed Itachi's load. Itachi sagged back.

"I realized we can't really clean up in here," Kakashi said refereeing to the fact there was no connecting bathroom. He took Itachi in his arms and settled down under the blanket. Itachi squirmed to turn toward Kakashi, tucking his head under his lover's chin and put a hand on Kakashi's waist.

They lay there getting their breath back for a few silent minutes.

"I'm sorry, sempai. You left everything behind. I'll miss that house."

"Stop apologizing. I have everything I want with me."

"_You_ should really stop it; I'll start doubting your sincerity. It was your family home."

"I've been thinking of moving out for a while. Bad memories. I took what was precious to me. I followed the other."

Itachi pinched him. "I said stop it. You embarrass me. I already know how much you love me."

"No, I don't think you do. Go to sleep, Itachi-kun. I'll flatter you more tomorrow."

"Fuck you."

"That too."

xxxxx

Sasuke snuck out into the corridor again and listened at his brother's door. He heard Itachi's moans and grew worried that he was hurt, but then he heard him say "Feels so fucking good." Sasuke didn't understand what was going on, but he went back to his room. He was beginning to feel a little jealous of Kakashi.

xxxxx

At last, one of Itachi's ravens returned with good news.

"I found the perfect spot. It's secluded and there's a stream with fresh water. It's also a few miles from a town, so you can get anything you need; there's no easy path through the forest, but it should be no problem for you shinobi. It's perfect."

"Except it's bare land, right?" Itachi said. "How are we supposed to build a house? What do shinobi know about that kind of thing?"

"Too bad I can't kidnap that Tenzou kid," Kakashi said. "He could make a house in seconds."

"I guess I could 'hire' a builder and his crew, use my Sharingan to make them forget where and who we are. Or just the builder. We can do the work, we just don't know how."

"True," Kakashi agreed. "Might take a long time though. But if I could just get that kid." Kakashi couldn't let the thought go, it was too convenient. He summoned Shiba. "Feel like a possibly long mission?"

"Sure."

"I need Tenzou, you know him by smell?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to find him alone and tell him I need him. Tell him that I found Itachi. Tell him he needs to come right away without telling anyone. We'll kidnap him and we'll use genjutsu to make him create a house and take him back." Itachi looked very uncomfortable. "If we can get him at a good time when he won't be missed . . . maybe while he's on a solo mission."

"I'll tail him and bring him to you," Shiba said.

"Come with us to the place the raven found. We'll make camp and wait there for you."

xxxxx

Shiba only had to wait three days for Tenzou to be sent out alone. When he was closest to the trio's new home, Shiba approached him.

"Tenzou, Kakashi's found Itachi and needs your help. Come now."

"I should get backup from the village."

"No, come now. Trust Kakashi."

"Alright."

Tenzou followed Shiba to Kakashi's camp. One of Itachi's ravens waited in the woods to warn them of Tenzou's approach. The raven cawed. Itachi immediately took on the personae of a prisoner, on his knees, hands behind him as if tied, and his head down submissively. Sasuke just sat there looking as scared and unsure as he really was. Kakashi stood to meet his kohai.

"You really found him, sempai," Tenzou said. Itachi flinched at someone else calling Kakashi 'sempai.'

"It was a long chase."

Itachi lifted his head and caught Tenzou's eye.

"Sorry, Tenzou," Kakashi said even though Tenzou couldn't really hear him. Kakashi then described how he wanted the house to look and Tenzou created it.

"Itachi, make a clone to go back with him, wipe his memory, snap him out of it, and vanish."

Itachi nodded and made a clone. The clone and Tenzou were led back to where Shiba found him.

"I feel bad using him like that," the real Itachi said.

"So do I, but it was the fastest way. You should leave soon and this way you have more time with your brother and we now have a place to live."

xxxxx

Tenzou felt a presence and looked around. No one. Something felt wrong. He looked at the sky. He'd lost at least several hours. What had he been doing? He wondered about it as he rushed off to complete his mission. Something was wrong.

xxxxx

Kakashi and Itachi decided they would pretend to be man and wife with a son if they had to deal with other people. Itachi was shorter, had long hair to begin with, was more graceful, and generally more feminine—except his voice—so he easily transformed into a young woman. Itachi huffed for a while, but he had to admit it was the better cover than anything with two guys and a kid; that wouldn't fool anyone from Konoha. And Itachi had to admit he was the uke in the relationship. Kakashi transformed into a nondescript man while they taught Sasuke to transform into a boy who could be the pair's son.

They made their way to the nearby village to buy supplies in their new disguises. Luckily Itachi had the foresight to take every cent he could from the Uchiha compound. They bought everything from bedding to cookery. They also planted their story.

Itachi put Sasuke to bed after a long day and joined Kakashi in their bedroom. Kakashi was sitting up and watched Itachi change. Itachi blushed as usual; it made him even more enduring to his older lover. At least Kakashi kept his Sharingan eye closed when he wore no headband to hide it.

"Why do you look like a hound watching a limping cat?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I was thinking about devouring you . . ."

Itachi's eyes became the same slightly annoyed, slightly flirting ones Kakashi remembered. It seemed like months had passed and it had only been a few weeks since Itachi had begun acting so strange.

Itachi blew out the candle and crawled in beside Kakashi.

"Feel up to it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I am leaving soon. Perhaps we should get our fill before I leave; I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

Kakashi stripped Itachi of the two pieces of clothing he was wearing and his own boxers, leaving them both nude. Itachi straddled his still sitting lover. Kakashi began licking and kissing his chest and started stroke his soft cock. Itachi ran his hands through Kakashi's hair, making it stick out at various angles.

"I'll suck you dry so you won't even be tempted to look at another man for the first week and miss me immensely after that."

Itachi chuckled softly. "Really? You're confident, aren't you?"

"Well, from the way you cry out in pleasure I deserve to preen a little."

Kakashi knew every place on Itachi's body that made him mew with pleasure and he used that knowledge to his own advantage. He kissed Itachi's shoulder just above the crease, caressed his side feather-light to make Itachi squirm. He then moved down to suck at a nipple. He swirled his thumb around the head of Itachi's cock, teasing the slit. Itachi's hard length felt good and solid in his hand as it throbbed with Itachi's need. He traced the edge of the flare causing Itachi to moan and buck his hips against his stomach.

Kakashi opened the lube with other hand, squeezed out a dollop and reached around Itachi to tease him. Itachi's bucking was getting more forceful, more to get off rather than from instinct. Kakashi picked Itachi up to put him on his back. He attacked Itachi's stomach as he inserted two fingers, reaching deep inside, just barely touching those bundles of nerves.

"Stop teasing, Kakashi," Itachi snarled in a low voice. "Suck or fuck me already." That made Kakashi smile; there was the often feisty young man he remembered.

Kakashi raised Itachi's hips and pressed into his lithe body. Itachi put a hand over his mouth to repress a moan. Kakashi pulled his hand away. "Don't worry, the walls are thick. I made sure." But Itachi still kept his mouth shut, not wanting to cry out and alert Sasuke.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and squeezed his knees against his sides, practically hanging from his body, trying to press up onto Kakashi's cock. He pulled himself further up. "Harder," he growled into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi sat back with Itachi still clasped to his body, grabbed Itachi's hips, and tried to pull Itachi further down on him. Itachi helped by pressing down on and pulling up Kakashi body, rocking up and down his cock.

Frustrated, Itachi pulled away and got on his hands and knees. Kakashi got the message and took him hard from behind. He pulled at the ponytail to pull Itachi back onto him. He reached around and started stroking Itachi. Itachi let out a subdued cry as he came. Kakashi cam almost simultaneously. Itachi didn't straighten out when he collapsed, but back on to his legs, almost curled up into a ball.

Kakashi was careful as he draped his body over Itachi's. He took the tie from Itachi's hair and nuzzled his nose in the cascade of black hair. The scent of his hair was so distinctively Itachi. He loved that smell. They remained like that for over a minute.

Itachi straightened to push Kakashi off and turned over onto his back. He grabbed Kakashi's head and pulled it down to his hips. That was the Itachi he knew. Itachi recovered quickly from post orgasm sensitivity and was already coming back to life in Kakashi's mouth.

Itachi's hips rose up into Kakashi's face a few times as Kakashi lavished attention on him. And he mewed in pleasure, his hand never leaving Kakashi's hair. He used it to reluctantly pull Kakashi away.

"I want to take you."

"My pleasure."

They rolled over so that Kakashi was on his back.

"It's been a while," Itachi said as he felt around for the lube. Kakashi found it and handed it to him.

Itachi took his time preparing him as he kissed him. Eventually Kakashi broke away. "Itachi, if you don't do it now, I'll have to fuck you again."

Itachi smiled and lubed himself up. He spread and pressed Kakashi's thighs forward. Itachi pressed in. It had been long enough that Kakashi was almost painfully tight, but he adapted quickly and Itachi didn't waste any time in getting up to a satisfying rhythm.

Kakashi managed to keep his eyes open to see Itachi's loose hair fan and sway around his face. Itachi opened his eyes and they were red. Kakashi was no longer frightened by the Sharingan suddenly appearing, though the first few times it scared him . . . soft actually. Its appearance meant Itachi was giving in to instinct, which was potentially dangerous—as Kakashi had seen on missions—but as long as no one interrupted them or Kakashi didn't start resisting, it only meant good things.

As good as it felt, Kakashi got almost more pleasure in seeing Itachi like this. He leaned over Kakashi, his normally bound hair cascading around his face, his eyes shut in pleasure, and expression completely uncontrolled. Kakashi cam before he did.

It took the younger man a little longer to cum the second time. He collapsed on top of Kakashi, completely boneless. Kakashi turned him and cuddled him, kissing his hair.

"I thought you were going to suck me dry?" Itachi teased as Kakashi settled in to sleep. "I've got a least one more load left. You always lie about that."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll continue."

"We're both too tired. I appreciate the sentiment."

"It was easier to do when you were new to this. I had you coming two or three times before I cam once."

Itachi snuggled back into Kakashi's arms. "I just wish we could have stayed in Konoha."

"Stop it; I had a choice. I had a choice to zealously chase you, to meet up with you, join you. I also chose to allow myself to fall in love with you despite everything. At least we're no longer accountable to anyone."

"My father would have killed you. Slowly."

"I was very much aware of it. Don't think I wasn't frightened of him finding out. But I made my choice the moment I approached you. From then on, I only had one option. Don't worry; I'll stay here and train your brother. I promise I'll train Sasuke to chunin level by the time you get back."

Itachi was silent for a few seconds. "I don't like being a shinobi. I saw the carnage in the last War. I don't want to see that again, I don't want that for Sasuke. But I know it's the only way for us to survive. Akatsuki are mercenaries, but I'll probably see far fewer battles with them than before. That's something. But I hope Sasuke never has to fight. Spoil him. Don't tell him too much about reality. Let him stay a kid longer than I did."

"And longer than me. I'll do my best."

xxxxx

Tenzou made his report, but did not mention his lost few hours. He thought about it as he tried to sleep his first night home. He had a troubled night. There was a memory struggling at the edge of his mind. Something about . . . a dog.

The next day, it was at the back of his mind. _What had happened the other day?_

All of ANBU were called into a meeting that afternoon.

"We still have no communication or sign of Hatake Kakashi. He's officially MIA; it's the opinion of many that he was killed by Uchiha Itachi while he was pursuing him."

Tenzou's hair stood on end. He felt lightheaded. That memory . . . it had something to do with Kakashi. Kakashi dead? He couldn't believe that. It wasn't just that he admired his sempai, but he _knew_ Kakashi was alive. But how did he _know_?

xxxxx

"I'll try to come back for your birthday," Itachi said to Sasuke as he knelt in front of him. He was dressed in full ANBU gear minus the mask which he'd left back in Konoha.

"Your birthday is closer," Sasuke argued.

"I won't be able to come back for a while. I'll do everything I can to come to see you as often as possible." Itachi kissed his forehead. "Kakashi will take care of you and train you. Make me proud. I know you won't give him any trouble, right?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"He's about as powerful as me, you can learn a lot from him."

"No one's as powerful as you."

Itachi smiled at him. "You're almost right. You'll probably be more powerful than me one day though." Itachi ruffled hair. He had to look away from the puppy dog eyes Sasuke was now giving him.

Itachi stood to face Kakashi.

"I'll take good care of him, Itachi."

"I trust you. But if anything goes wrong you should take him back to Konoha."

"Nothing will go wrong."

"I'll try to send word to you."

"Take care." He wanted to tell Itachi how much he loved him, but didn't think it was a good idea in front of Sasuke.

Itachi seemed to have the same feeling, but it was clear in his eyes. He looked at Sasuke again. "I love you." Itachi ran off. Sasuke ran half the distance to the tree line and stopped.

Kakashi stared at the boy. Now he was stuck with him. He never thought about being a father, but always figured he'd take on a genin team one day. But an eight year old orphan Uchiha?

"Sasuke, come on, training will help keep your mind off things." Sasuke didn't move, he just kept staring into the trees that swallowed his brother. "You'll have to train hard to impress your brother when he gets back. He'll be fine. Your brother is amazing powerful, more than me." Sasuke still didn't move. Kakashi didn't know how to deal with children. He'd never been a normal child and he could never relate to his teammates. Now he was stuck with an eight year old. An eight year old who was crying.

Kakashi came up to him and took him in his arms. Sasuke tried to pull away at first, but then he turned and cried into Kakashi's chest.

"He'll be back."

Then Kakashi realized he wouldn't be seeing his young lover for a long time either. He held back his own emotions for Sasuke's sake.

xxxxx

It was a silent evening. Sasuke had stopped crying at least. Sasuke poked at his food more than he ate it. Kakashi had to admit he wasn't very hungry either. The boy hadn't looked at him all day.

"I know you won't believe me, but I know how you feel."

That brought Sasuke's eyes up to him.

"My entire family is dead. You probably feel a lot like I did when my father died. I was left completely alone until I was assigned a team and a sensei. I've left my home and friends too."

"I didn't have any friends," Sasuke finally said. "Just my brother."

"You just started the academy, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I know it'll be lonely with just the two of us, but you're become a stronger shinobi for it. You'll be getting personal instruction, no layabouts or fools to hold you back."

Sasuke nodded again. It wasn't making him feel any better. Kakashi thought for a while, picking at his own meal. Sasuke was lonely . . . Kakashi had an idea.

"Try to eat up, you'll need your strength." Kakashi cleaned up his own dishes and went into his and Itachi's room.

Kakashi sat on the bed and summoned Pakkun.

"Yo."

"Anyone have puppies that wouldn't mind making a visit."

"Sure. Suki just had a litter. I'll warn her." Pakkun left.

Kakashi waited a few minutes then summoned Suki. She appeared with eight puppies.

"Been a while, Kakashi-kun."

"A long while. Doing well I'm assuming."

"Yeah. Just trying to keep up with these little mouths."

"Mind if Itachi's little brother plays with them?"

"I don't mind."

Kakashi went back to the dining room. There wasn't much change to the state of Sasuke's plate.

"Not hungry?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you." Sasuke's eyes lit up.

Sasuke followed Kakashi his bedroom and he rushed over to the puppies. Sasuke smiled and Kakashi was relieved. Something made the kid smile. Sasuke petted the puppies. He was drawn to the runt and picked her up.

"Do they have names?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet," Suki said.

"Sasuke's a bit lonely with his brother off on a mission."

"He can keep the runt if he wants. I don't think she'll make a good Ninken."

"How much longer until they can leave you?"

"Three weeks or so."

"If you don't mind, I'll summon you and your pups here every few days and then we'll keep the runt as a pet and maybe she can turn into a Ninken as well as companion for Sasuke."

"Sounds good, as long as you can feed me."

"From now on."

"Agreed."

"You better think of a name, Sasuke."

Sasuke cuddled the puppy which sniffed at him curiously.

"Ban."

* * *

Named the dog after the one who survived the earthquake/tsunami out on the ocean.


	5. Akatsuki

This is a double update (because I forgot to post chapter 4 a few days ago) so make sure you read chap 4 too.

'K, I really don't know where to take this. I'm open to ideas. I have a few things I want to do with the story, but as for overall plot . . . there really isn't one. So it's reader participation time! Please give me your ideas in reviews.

This chapter has one of my favorite love scenes I've ever written. Though I'd have to say my absolute favorite was in 'The Scarecrow (Kakashi) and His Raven.'

* * *

Itachi's stomach was in his throat as he approached the building the message indicated. This would be his first face to face with the Akatsuki apart from Madara. And he knew one person who would surely be there.

"Our newest member," Pein announced to the other three with him. "Uchiha Itachi."

Orochimaru looked too pleased for it to bode well. He remembered Orochimaru's lustful, covetous presence from before he was chased from Konoha. Luckily, even kindhearted Itachi had the natural Uchiha imperiousness. With his first scarlet glare, Itachi cowed them all to some degree. Even Orochimaru kept a respectful distance. But Itachi knew Orochimaru wanted something of him. He feared just what it was.

"You know Orochimaru?" Pein asked, not expecting an answer. "Sasori of the Red Sands," Pein indicated the man standing very low to the ground. Itachi didn't feel right about that one, his chakra wasn't spread out throughout the body, but concentrated in one place. "Hoshigaki Kisame," Pein gestured to the tall blue skinned man. Itachi was taken aback by the amount of chakra in this man.

Pein gestured him into the room for the formalities.

xxxxx

Itachi felt so very alone sitting on the end of a pier on the beach, sharks patrolling the water right underneath him. The wind was cold, but not freezing. He huddled in his new Akatsuki cloak more for comfort than for warmth. It's been difficult for him to feel any kind of warmth or anything but lonely since his father gave him the mission to join ANBU as a spy. Then he confessed all to the Hokage and was made into a double agent. The loneliness of being stripped of any support was what ground Itachi down. There was no one he could talk to. It seemed worse by the simple fact he couldn't tell Kakashi about it. Then he was given the order to slaughter his entire family.

Itachi went home late the night he was given the order; it would be a few days before he was expected to carry out that order, giving his father one last chance to come to terms with the Hokage. Avoiding his parents, he went straight to his brother's room. Sasuke was fast asleep, in a deeper sleep than Itachi thought he would ever experience again. To sleep untroubled by these burdens. He stared at his brother's face for a long time. Sweet, innocent, kind, little Sasuke.

Itachi heard a noise and looked toward the door. It was only then he felt the cooling tears on his cheeks. He leapt out the window before either of his parents could find him here.

He wondered the back alleys of Konoha for a while. Somehow, he found himself at Kakashi's house. The house always made him a little sad knowing all that had happened here and that Kakashi was all alone. He looked up at the house and realized there was never more than two lights on ever since Kakashi's father killed himself. How could Kakashi stand living here? The room where Sakumo killed himself was locked and Itachi didn't think anyone had been in there for years, but still, the house had to be full of bitter memories.

So would the entire Uchiha compound soon.

There was one light on in the house. It either was not as late as Itachi thought or Kakashi was up later than usual. Rather than knocking, Itachi leaned against the door and called out, "Sempai."

Kakashi opened the door and Itachi flung himself into his arms, unable to hold back tears and sobs anymore. Kakashi didn't say anything, didn't do anything but hold him tightly and press his covered lips to Itachi's long silken hair. He became aware of the fact they were standing in an open doorway and pulled Itachi further in and shut the door.

Once the worse of Itachi's sobs died down, Kakashi asked, "Did something happen?"

Itachi shook his head and tried to burrow deeper into Kakashi's chest.

"Whatever it is, it'll be alright," Kakashi cooed. "I'm here for you, always."

_Don't say that word!_Itachi screamed inside his own mind. His tears became a deluge again. Kakashi wouldn't always be there. Not anymore. Not only was he going to murder his entire family, but he would be losing his one source of comfort. And it wouldn't be alright; it would never be alright. He was going to lose everything. It was the loss of Sasuke and Kakashi that hit him the hardest. His father was the one causing him this pain even if he didn't fully understand that, his mother was too respectful to her husband to save him, and the rest of the clan . . . Shisui . . .

He knew about Shisui and it angered him. It depressed him, but it also angered him. As long as Kakashi wouldn't betray him . . . Not yet at least.

His current torrent of tears abated. Kakashi didn't let him go, still stroking his hair.

"Let me get you some water," Kakashi whispered. Itachi pulled away slightly as permission. Kakashi let him go, but Itachi kept his head down. He followed Kakashi into the kitchen. He jumped up to sit on the counter as Kakashi pulled out a glass and filled it. Itachi still didn't looked up. He accepted the glass and drank half of it.

"You want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked delicately.

"I can't."

As a fellow shinobi—a fellow ANBU—Kakashi accepted that. "They put too much on you for a thirteen year old."

"I thought we agreed never to bring up my age again."

"In a certain context."

"I'm not a child."

"I know." Kakashi lowered his mask. "But anything that brings you to tears is too much." Kakashi grabbed his chin and forced Itachi's head up. Itachi's eyes were bright with tears, bloodshot, red-rimmed, and his skin moistened and hot. "You're a mess." Kakashi kissed him lightly on the lips. "But you're still beautiful." He kissed him again, more deeply.

Itachi pulled on Kakashi's uniform, forcing the kiss deeper. He pulled away to breathe. "Make love to me, sempai. Make me feel loved."

"You are loved."

"I need to _feel_it. Please, sempai."

Kakashi stroked his cheek and brushed back Itachi's hair affectionately. "Drink another glass of water first. You'll get dehydrated."

That made Itachi smile. "You're like a mother hen sometimes."

"I love you."

Itachi's eyes were sad again. "I love you."

"Drink up."

Itachi obeyed while Kakashi went into the bedroom. He engaged in a 'flight of the bumble bee' cleaning. Itachi'd seen his bedroom look like this before, but he felt he should make an effort tonight.

Kakashi tore off his vest and tried to look completely cool when Itachi came in. Itachi smiled at the sweat on his brow and slightly uneven breathing.

Kakashi approached him and pulled the tie from his young lover's hair. He pulled it around his face. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Itachi blushed.

He pulled at Itachi's clothes, divesting him of everything that obstructed his view of the young man. Itachi still blushed at being looked at this closely. He still marveled at how much Kakashi worshiped him, even after several months. Kakashi sat on the foot of the bed and kissed his bare, flat stomach. Itachi put his hands in Kakashi's brush of white hair. Kakashi's mouth moved down to encompass Itachi's burgeoning erection. He caressed the hollow of Itachi's hips, his perfect ass, muscular thighs, and the back's of his knees. Itachi nearly collapsed onto him.

"Kakashi," Itachi moaned.

Kakashi pulled away. "I'll make you cum a dozen times." He went back to his occupation.

"I think you could." Itachi ran his hands through his hair.

Kakashi's tongue slithered on the underside, his teeth lightly scarping the top, and sucked gently as he moved up and down Itachi's length. Itachi knew better than to hold back. Kakashi loved to taste him and savored his essence, sucking at his deflating organ as he moved away.

Kakashi leaned back to look at his raven's face. He pulled off his headband and opened his Sharingan eye. Itachi looked into the red iris. Kakashi knew Itachi didn't like to see it because he sought Kakashi as an escape from his clan, but Kakashi liked to see Itachi with this eye as well. He shut it again and Itachi stroked the scar lightly with his thumb.

Kakashi grabbed Itachi around the waist and eased him onto the bed. Kakashi stripped with his eyes fastened to Itachi's. Itachi's eyes strayed to the body being revealed. They had very similar body types, but that didn't lessen the fascination.

Itachi sank into the pillows as Kakashi crawled over him to nurse on his chest. He avoided touching certain parts of Itachi's body until he was no longer overly sensitive. Then Kakashi reached down to palm and stroke his scrotum. Kakashi's touch could be so gentle or wonderfully forceful. Tonight he was lovingly gentle.

Itachi spread his legs to signal he was ready to be taken. Kakashi took the lube from the bedside table and prepared him.

"Please hurry; I want you inside me."

Kakashi had a hard time denying him anything, especially that, but he made sure to prepare him well, not wanting to hurt him. But he did hurry.

Itachi bent his knees and spread his legs even further. He raised his hips and Kakashi eased into him. Itachi's body was used enough to this that he quickly found a rhythm.

"Tell me you love me," Itachi begged.

"Of course I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Itachi. I love only you. I've only loved you. I will always love you."

"Don't use that word."

"What word?"

"'Always.' Just don't say it."

"Whatever you wish. I love you, my raven."

"Sempai. Kakashi. I love you."

"I love you more than anything. I will do anything for you."

Tears cascaded from Itachi's eyes. Kakashi stopped moving. "Itachi, what is wrong?"

"Please, don't stop."

Kakashi stared at him. He stroked Itachi's cheek then went back to making love to him. Itachi looked so delicate and Kakashi looked at him adoringly. It was breaking Itachi's heart. He knew this would be the last time. He shut his eyes.

"You look scared," Kakashi said.

"Why would I be scared?"

"I will protect Itachi-kun from everyone and everything."

"Please don't say that. Not now." _You can't protect me,_ Itachi cried out in his head. _I wish it were true, but you can't._

"Itachi, what is wrong?"

"Please, sempai, don't ask me again.'"

Kakashi looked down at him for several seconds. "As you wish." He kissed Itachi's cheek and sucked at his earlobe.

Neither said anything for a few minutes as Kakashi brought them both closer to climax. Itachi felt complete when Kakashi was fully within in his body and felt almost torn apart when he pulled out. He never wanted Kakashi to leave him, to exit his body.

"I love you," Itachi gasped as he got close. "I love you. I love you."

Kakashi grabbed his erection and prevented him from coming. He liked the crimson spreading over Itachi's cheeks from passion and denied release. If Itachi was not so overwhelmed with pleasure and his own stormy emotions, he would have been swearing at Kakashi. And that slightly concerned Kakashi when he didn't.

Kakashi got closer to his own climax. He moved his body so that he could stay inside of Itachi while physically holding back Itachi's release and caressing his cheek. He ran the back of his fingers down Itachi's smooth cheek then grabbed his chin.

"Open your eyes." Itachi only obeyed when Kakashi stopped moving. Kakashi held his gaze. "I love you."

He started moving again and released his grip on Itachi's aching erection. Itachi's eyes were still open and locked with Kakashi's as their orgasms ripped through them at the same time. Their eyes shut as they rode the pleasure running through their veins.

Kakashi licked Itachi clean as Itachi lay there panting.

"I absolutely adore you," Kakashi told him. Itachi blushed. "Let me bathe you." Itachi's blush deepened. "You look like you could use some pampering."

Itachi had to admit he did enjoy being doted on. He was used and pressured by his clan and the village; it was nice that one person wanted to take care of him. He allowed himself to be led into the bathroom and Kakashi leaned him against the wall and turned on the warm water. He bathed him, getting on his knees in front of his lover and washing every inch of his body, kissing the skin as he went. Kakashi washed his hair carefully, almost washing every strand individually, massaging his scalp. Itachi liked being treated so delicately.

Kakashi filled the ofuro and helped Itachi into it. He knelt behind him and combed out Itachi's hair as Itachi soaked in the hot water, his muscles melted. Kakashi continued combing even once every tangle was gone. It was hypnotic. Itachi tried to figure out why it felt so good and so comforting. Because his mother used to do it when he was a child? He didn't think that was the reason. He never wanted Kakashi to stop and he didn't for some time. Kakashi only stopped when his legs began to hurt from the hard floor.

Kakashi took just as much care in drying Itachi's hair and body. He sat Itachi on the bed and combed his hair out again, but not for as long. Kakashi wrapped his treasure in his best silk robe and embraced him. In almost all things, it was the best night Itachi could imagine for his last time with his lover.

"I love you, Kakashi. Don't ever—" _doubt that._ He couldn't say it. Soon he would be gone and Kakashi would have to go on without him. _Forget me, Kakashi, just forget me. Even if it means you never really loved me, please just forget me. Love someone else._

Kakashi misinterpreted what Itachi hesitated to say. "I will never leave you."

"Ah." _I wish I could say the same._

Kakashi pulled him into the bed and quickly fell asleep with Itachi in his arms.

Itachi curled up next to Kakashi and wouldn't let himself fall asleep. He relished just being next to him, hearing his breathing, feeling his heartbeat, touching his skin, feeling his warmth. He would never be able to say goodbye. _You'll hate me soon. Forget me._He quietly wept until he fell asleep.

That was the last night they spent together before he'd done it. He'd seen Kakashi after that, but it was the last time they had sex. Until the Sky District. They had both taken risks just to be in this relationship, but Kakashi had sacrificed the most and was the one who always did the most work in the relationship. Itachi concluded that when he got back, he would try to find some way to make it all up to him.

He watched the water, looking past the shark fins at the waves. This spot was almost tranquil. Until he felt a presence approach behind him. Kisame.

"Itachi-san, it's just like you said." Itachi turned his head, but did not say anything. "I've been selected to be your partner. I am Hoshigaki Kisame, formerly of Kirigakure and its Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. Pleased to make your acquaintance. And you are Uchiha Itachi, formerly of Konohagakure." Itachi didn't respond, he just turned back to look at the waves. "I've heard the rumors of how you killed every last one of your clansmen. I know all about you. That's why I was chosen to be your partner. It's impossible to put into words the way it feels to slaughter you brethren, eh, Itachi-san?"

Itachi was silent a moment. "You're rather talkative. You say you know me well; what about yourself? You were lost in the mist, a wandering rogue unable to find a place for himself; am I right?"

Kisame brought his wrapped sword down a millimeter above Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't flinch, but he felt a tug on his chakra; the sword could absorb chakra and was gently sucking at it. "Allow me to teach you some interesting trivia. Sharks start out as eggs, but incubate and hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why?"

Itachi knew why. He felt colder suddenly and it had nothing to do with the sea breeze. He watched the shark fins cut through the water and their shadowy figures swim beneath him. He wasn't scared of Kisame, not in the slightest. He was cold because he knew what Kisame was getting at.

"Cannibalism," Kisame declared. "The pups start eating each other within the mother's womb the moment they hatch. They start killing their siblings the moment the enter the world, viewing everything they see as nothing more than prey.

"As of today, you and I are fellow members of Akatsuki. So be careful . . . of me."

Even if the older, taller man could not see it, he could feel Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan activate. "Same to you."

Kisame chuckled, pleased with his new partner's apparently viciousness. He lifted the sword away. "Of course, I'd rather we got along and had a good time. Hopefully we won't end up as each other's final opponent."

Itachi swallowed all visible and auditable sounds of emotion. "Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death." He stood up. "Be prepared."

Kisame chuckled again as Itachi turned around to face him. "Then the both of us are already branded as terrible men, are we not?"

"No. We are human, not fish." Itachi moved passed him and began walking away slowly. "We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?"

_Sasuke, should I ever come back? What am I becoming? I killed our clan and almost left you to suffer alone hating the one member of your family still alive, the person you loved the most. Now I've joined this bunch. When I die, what will I see? Sasuke. I'm little different from Kisame's sharks; I killed family, but I could never kill my brother. I'm not like him—them—but I'm a murderer. Sasuke. I want you to be strong to survive in this world, but part of me wishes that you will never become a shinobi, never become a killer. Like your brother. If I could I would take you and Kakashi and find somewhere far beyond the shinobi world where you'd never have to fight. But there is no such place._

"Itachi-san." Itachi stopped. Kisame came up next to him. "I think this will be an interesting journey."

* * *

The conversation between Itachi and Kisame about sharks is of course transcribed directly from chapter 508.


	6. Not So Isolated

Thank you all for your encouragement! Sorry, this chapter is a bridge and may seem a little disjointed at times due to the fact I'm covering a lot of time. But it's a long one with a lot of SEX.

Midknight Killer: I did intend to bring Sasuke into Orochimaru's attack and have some communication between Kakashi and the Hokage. Your suggestion about Sai is PERFECT! There's a plot for me; I shall begin planning. I believe it has been insinuated that Sasuke may have been paired with Naruto in hopes that he could control Naruto if needs be (Kakashi as well), so without either of them Danzo would want a close eye kept on him. Also, the possibility of the chunin exam is a good one. Thank you!  
Jessica: Haven't decided about Sasuke's love life yet . . .  
bmth-007: I think I might have to have them fight. There's motive planted in this chapter.

* * *

It was snowing. Two months had passed since Itachi left his lover and brother. Kisame had found a small cave to spend the night and arrived with the firewood. Itachi was just finishing writing a note.

"What's that?" Kisame asked.

"It's called 'writing.'" Kisame chuckled. "It's just a note. There's nothing in it to betray our location or mission."

"I don't entirely trust you."

"As the newest member of Akatsuki, I wouldn't think so."

"Let me see it."

Itachi held it up and Kisame snatched it away. Itachi summoned a raven.

'The final leaves have fallen  
Two kunai holstered  
One flies without direction'

"What does this mean?"

"It's a haiku."

"Who are you sending it to?"

"Who indeed? No one in Konoha. It's harmless. Give it back or destroy it before I forget what I wrote. It took an hour to compose."

Kisame gave it back. Itachi rolled up the small piece of paper and tied it to the raven's leg. He pulled out a dead mouse. The raven took it in a talon.

Kisame grimaced. "I was wondering why you killed that. And kept it."

Itachi addressed his raven. "You can eat it first, there's no hurry. You know where to take it."

The raven cawed an acknowledgement and flew off to eat the mouse.

"Sending poetry to someone? Itachi-san, I didn't think you'd have a lover."

Itachi didn't react, but he lit the fire with a jutsu. Kisame chuckled and threw the dead rabbits on the fire.

xxxxx

Kakashi followed behind Sasuke as he tracked Uhei through the forest while Ban was off being trained as a ninken. The trail went cold. Sasuke couldn't see any tracks in the snow or any broken branches.

"He disappeared."

"Check the depth of the last tracks."

Sasuke did so. "They look deeper than the others."

"Why, do you think?"

"He jumped?"

"Very good. Check the tree trunks first."

Sasuke found a cut in the bark. He looked at an opposite trunk and found a cut a little higher. He looked over the area, knowing Uhei had to have jumped down from there since there were no branches could support the dog's weight. He found the tracks and followed them to the smirking hound.

"Well done, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said. "You're getting the hang of tracking. Let's head back and we'll work on your chakra control."

Sasuke followed their own tracks back to their home with Kakashi and Uhei following him.

"Kid's getting good," Uhei said.

"Thanks, Uhei."

"Later." Uhei vanished.

When they came out of the tree line, Sasuke saw the raven waiting for them on the windowsill. Sasuke ran up to him.

"I have a note from Itachi," the bird said.

Sasuke untied it.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked.

"He looks well. His partner is suspicious, but he didn't stop Itachi from sending this note. He has a monstrous chakra and doesn't look human. But Itachi doesn't fear him."

Sasuke read the haiku and frowned at it. He gave it to Kakashi. "That's one way to say he misses us," Kakashi said.

"His partner is convinced he's writing to his lover."

_Well, he's not wrong,_ Kakashi thought. "Shall I write a similarity obscure response?"

"Safest to keep Kisame thinking Itachi's writing to a lover."

_He is . . ._ "I'll compose a reply. Mind waiting?"

"I'll come back."

"Thanks." The raven flew off.

"That haiku sounded depressing," Sasuke said.

"He's missing you. We'll make our reply a little more cheerful."

Sasuke looked uncomfortable as they went inside. "Kakashi, what were you and my brother doing?"

Kakashi froze. "What do you mean?"

"The two of you sleep in the same room and . . . I heard things."

_Shit._ "We're very close friends. We went on several missions together in ANBU."

"It sounded like he was in pain, but I heard him it say it felt good. What was going on?"

_Fuck._

"I heard you say you wouldn't do something to punish him like he wanted," Sasuke continued.

"Well, that was . . . You know how a massage can feel really good or really hurt?" Sasuke nodded. "It's the same thing, like a massage. Your brother was feeling guilty about he'd done and wanted me to hurt him, but I would never do that. I lo—Itachi is my best friend, I would never do anything to harm him."

"If you did, I'd stop you."

"You're a little young to taking me on, Sasuke. But I'll give you the training so if you do ever have to defend your brother, you'll be able to."

He decided not to worry Itachi by telling that Sasuke was suspicious, but he'd leave the sex-ed to him.

xxxxx

'That my heart could learn how to  
I'd track the raven  
And bring the stray kunai home'

Kisame was surprised to see the first smile on Itachi's face as he read the scrap of paper.

"From your lover?"

"Ah." Itachi tucked the note safely away and the smile vanished.

"What kind of woman is she?"

"Let's move on."

xxxxx

Kakashi was never one to panic, but he nearly did when he felt strong chakra approaching. Ban tensed a few seconds later and started barking as she was taught to do in order to pretend to be a normal dog.

"Nowaki!"

As well as being Sasuke's false name, it was also his signal to tell Sasuke to transform into his 'son.' Sasuke obeyed and Kakashi also transformed.

"Shinobi are approaching. Remember, we're not a shinobi. Be impressed and scared of them."

"I don't really have to fake being scared."

A man called out to them from outside. Kakashi went to the window. ANBU. _Fuck._

"You're new to this area, aren't you?" the masked captain asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Ban," he said to silence her.

Sasuke couched behind her and hugged her and she quieted down.

"I haven't been through here in a few months, but my team and I often stop at this stream to fill up our canteens," the captain said.

"Please feel free to continue to do so."

"Forgive me for not being able to give you my name; I'm a member of Konoha's ANBU."

"My name is Miyagi." He gestured for Sasuke to join him at the window, still holding Ban. "This is my son Nowaki. My wife isn't home now."

"Nowaki?"

"Yeah. He was born during a typhoon. And conceived during an unseasonable one as well."

"You're from the coast?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you move all the way out here in the woods?"

"My father-in-law doesn't like me or the fact we're married. So we'd appreciate it if he never found us here. We moved here when my father-in-law tracked us down a few months ago. We feel better about being further away from a town now that Nowaki is older."

The ANBU laughed. "He must really not like you."

"Not in the least. No man is good enough for his daughter."

"Hope I can meet her sometime. I bring my team through here every once in a while."

"Feel free."

The ANBU nodded a farewell, joined the others at the stream, refilled his canteen, and vanished into the trees.

"We'll stay like this for a while," Kakashi whispered, "just in case."

Sasuke nodded.

"Good work, Ban," Kakashi said and petted her head.

Just then another message from Itachi arrived.

"Not a good time. ANBU just came through here." He took the note and the raven flapped off as if scared away.

'I wish I could return home  
With the new flowers  
Perhaps with the cicadas'

xxxxx

Kakashi dispensed with the poetry this time.

'If you're coming home soon, you should know, he's been asking about 'us.' I'll leave it to you to decide what to tell him. But he's growing in skill hourly. We had guests, but we're fine. Don't worry about us. Love you.'

Itachi burnt this message with a jutsu. Kisame thought that was strange as Itachi had always tucked his lover's missives carefully away.

They had paused only a moment for Itachi to take delivery of the note and they were off again.

Hours later, having been walking almost nonstop since they woke up, Itachi stopped to rest against a tree. Kisame was even more tired than Itachi and mimicked him, sitting down comfortably. Itachi's thoughts drifted to Sasuke and Kakashi. Kisame was surprised by a wistful expression on his young partner's face. Without the perpetual scowl, Itachi was quite lovely.

He felt rather jealous of Itachi's lover. He wanted someone to look like that when they thought of him.

"Really, Itachi, what she like?"

"Too good for me. Loves me despite everything."

Suddenly, Itachi realized what he'd said and the walls were back up and the scowl was back.

Then something truly surprising happened. Kisame heard himself say the one word he didn't think he'd ever said before: "Sorry."

Itachi looked as shocked as he was. Kisame turned away and didn't see the amusement that morphed into concern on Itachi's face.

xxxxx

Part of Kakashi winced every time Sasuke fell on his back or ass. The other part was silently laughing his ass off. And Sasuke wouldn't quit. He ran up that tree with more determination than chakra though he was moving up inch by inch. But he was still falling on his ass.

Kakashi stopped him. "Focus. Relax. You need to try and figure out how much chakra you need."

"I've noticed," Sasuke grumbled. He easily noticed that too much chakra repulsed him and too little made him drop like a stone.

"Relax."

Sasuke did. He focused his chakra and ran up the tree again. He did make it an extra foot, slashing the tree with his kunai. He tried to jump down from tree truck to tree truck, and succeed, except on the last one.

"Take a break, Sasuke. Let me treat those scrapes."

"No. I'll make it all the way up the tree today."

Kakashi sighed, but at least the kid was determined.

xxxxx

Akatsuki were mercenaries. In reality, it wasn't much different than being a shinobi from a village, but it still left a bad taste in Itachi's mouth.

He and Kisame were acting as a secret vanguard for Kumo. It was a quick slaughter, but slaughter it was. Itachi was good, a natural at killing and all the shinobi arts, but it was obvious to Kisame that he didn't enjoy it while Kisame visibly loved it.

"Come on, Itachi-san, you've got to at least get a rush at putting your life on the line and getting out alive," Kisame said as they walked away from the bloodbath. "You must get excited at pulling off a mission perfectly; take pride at a clean death."

Itachi didn't answer or let even his expression change in the slightest. They were approaching a group of Kumo shinobi who were ignoring these missing-nin's identities for the moment.

"I'll talk to them," Kisame said. Itachi stopped and watched from a distance.

Yes, Itachi was infected with pride when he pulled off missions. And despite his outward stoicism, inside he was seething with adrenaline and just a little satisfaction. Yeah, he liked it, but he could be happy never killing or fighting ever again. But as spotless as he was, he felt like he was covered in blood.

Could Kakashi really still love him as bloodstained as he was? A memory assaulted him.

_I'll suck the sin right out of you._ Itachi blushed at the memory of Kakashi's words. Luckily no one was looking at him.

It was one of Itachi early missions with ANBU. He and Kakashi had been lovers for only two weeks. It had been a bloody battle in the woods; the two Sharingan users were the only survivors. Itachi was having a small panic attack. Kakashi led him beyond the battlefield and sat him down against a tree. Itachi had always been a pacifist, too traumatized by the Third Shinobi War to like killing. But when he saw his comrades being killed and his lover in danger, Itachi's Sharingan had blazed to life on its own and he turned into a demon, killing every enemy shinobi. Kakashi barely survived his lover's onslaught because he had a Sharingan. Itachi's actions had frightened both of them. Itachi's hands and face were splattered with blood. He was shaking with what he had done.

"It's alright," Kakashi told him. "You did the right thing. Calm down."

"I . . . blood everywhere." Kakashi tried to calm him. "I don't like killing, Sempai. I feel . . . soiled."

"I'll suck the sin right out of you." That strange statement focused Itachi's attention.

Kakashi brought one of Itachi's bloodied hands up and licked at the blood.

"Don't, it's not mine. It's dirty."

"Anything that touches you becomes pure. Maybe even me." Itachi blushed and stared at him. Kakashi leaned in to lick the drops of blood from Itachi's pale face. "I need you, Itachi-kun. And not just physically. I can't live without you, my little raven. I love you."

"I love you, Sempai."

Kakashi caressed his cheek. "I'll always be there to clean you up and make you feel pure again. There's no amount of blood I can't remove. And every time you're with me, your spirit will cleansed, like mine is." It was sappy as hell, but it was working to sooth him.

Kakashi licked up the trails of tears on his cheeks. He pulled off Itachi's chest plate and pulled up his shirt and his pants down. Kakashi took the young man into his mouth. Itachi clutched his hair and threw his head back. He forgot where they were and what had happened, he just let himself feel the pleasure Kakashi was giving him.

He released into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi came up to kiss him. Itachi had no shyness about tasting himself in Kakashi's mouth. They kissed for a full minute.

"We should gather what we can and take our comrades' bodies back home," Kakashi said.

Itachi nodded and they finished their mission.

Itachi was now standing motionless, his eyes distant, and a half hard erection. He shut his eyes momentarily to remember the feeling of Kakashi's caresses. He wanted to go home. Home to Kakashi and Sasuke.

His eyes snapped open as Kisame approached. He waved a stack of bills as he got closer. "We can go now. We got to leave the cash at the dead drop, then more walking."

Itachi said nothing; just fell into step with Kisame, a little more content than five minutes ago.

xxxxx

Kakashi watched Sasuke throw the real shuriken at the post he'd set up. Four out of six hit perfectly. Not bad. Sasuke retrieved them all and tried again. Five. Next time, back to four. He was relentless.

Ban stood next to Kakashi watching. She tensed, fighting the urge to retrieve the weapons herself. She barked happily when Sasuke got all six to line up perfectly. But Sasuke didn't quit. He did it again and again until he succeeded five times in a row.

"That'll do, Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Now I want to start training you in evading throwing weapons." Kakashi pulled out a handful of wooden shuriken. He crossed to Sasuke and gave him the wooden weapons. "Throw these at me."

Kakashi moved in front of the post with a kunai in each of his hands. One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose mischievously. He sent six wooden shuriken at the same time. Kakashi easily battered them away or dodged them. Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"Your turn. Just dodge for now. Once you get used to tracking the shuriken, then you can try deflecting them."

Kakashi watched Sasuke move. He had his brother's grace. He almost danced around the weapons. Kakashi was reminded of his training with a sword. Sasuke would probably be a natural.

xxxxx

It wasn't often Itachi and Kisame got money. Pein told them they could keep the commission from their latest mercenary job. Kisame was happier than a shark on a whale carcass as they walked to the nearest town.

"Gonna sleep in an inn for once, the cheap bastards," Kisame mused. "Gonna get some real food too, no more rabbits and squirrels. Maybe some . . . pleasurable company."

Itachi fisted the money in his pocket. Sasuke and Kakashi had no means of income at all. The town was in view. Itachi stopped.

Kisame stopped and looked back at him when he no longer heard his partner's footsteps behind him. "What's with you?"

"I'm going to camp out here. Go on."

"The only decent pay we've gotten since the beginning and you're not going to take advantage of it?"

"I'm fine out here."

Kisame stared at him for a moment before he went on to the town. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Itachi hanging around him. He was a killer, but Itachi was still only thirteen.

Itachi hunted up a rabbit and made a fire. As the rabbit cooked, Itachi summoned a raven and tied the money, save for a few bills, to his leg.

"Take this to Kakashi. And please be careful not to lose it."

"When have I ever lost anything?"

"Just be careful. It's the only help I can offer them right now."

"I'll be careful." The raven flapped off and Itachi regretted not keeping him around a little longer just for company. He felt incredibly lonely without even Kisame around.

Itachi woke up at dawn and ate the cold pieces of rabbit he set aside last night. He waited for Kisame to return. It was a few hours before the Kiri-nin appeared.

"Sleep well?" Kisame gibed.

Itachi gave no sign he even heard him. He stood up, ready to leave. Kisame threw him a bag. "What's this?"

"Milk candy and some fresh sushi. I know you don't enjoy rabbit."

That was perfectly true. "But why did you—?"

"I know you're hoarding your money. Sending it to your sweetheart, right? Just take it, Itachi-san. The sushi's better breakfast than cold rabbit."

Itachi was truly shocked. The words were a little hard, but he managed, "Thank you." Itachi sat back down and ate the sushi, completely confused by these turn of events.

xxxxx

It kind of bothered Kakashi he didn't know this ANBU captain. He didn't know everyone in ANBU, but he thought he knew all the captains. Damn, he was sleeping with one of them. But having not known the man made this acquaintance safer; Kakashi kept his guard up but this man couldn't know any very Kakashi-like ticks that might slip. Nevertheless, Kakashi did not like the number of ANBU who were going by every few weeks. Yet it did keep them on their toes.

The captain liked to talk. Perhaps not the best trait in an ANBU, but it also might have been politeness since the man was intruding and using their stream. _You lot could go fifty meters up or down stream,_ Kakashi thought.

Today he was trying to impress Kakashi and entertain Sasuke with war stories and showing off one or two jutsu, jutsu that even Sasuke could perform.

Suddenly, Ban starting barking happily and ran off into the woods. She came up on Itachi and jumped up in his arms. If he wasn't familiar with Kakashi's Ninken, Itachi might have attacked or at least defended against the dog running at him.

"I know your scent from the notes you send," Ban said hurriedly. "There's ANBU passing through, chatting with Kakashi. I'm Ban by the way. You should transform into Akane before they come looking for me."

Itachi was amused, though slightly worried about the presence of ANBU. _Since when do we have a dog?_ He transformed, faked up some traveling gear, and picked Ban up. Ban whispered the story Kakashi'd been telling the ANBU Itachi continued to walk.

When Sasuke saw his brother—albeit disguised as a woman—he ran to him. Itachi let Ban jump down and he bent down to hug Sasuke. He would have picked him up if not for the fact slight Akane should not be able to.

"I've missed you." He forced Sasuke to let go and he walked over to Kakashi and their guest with a hand on Sasuke's head. He came up and kissed Kakashi on the lips briefly.

"This is my wife, Akane," Kakashi introduced as he held Itachi tightly against his side.

"Nice to finally meet you, my lady," the ANBU said with a bow. "Forgive me that I can't give a name. We always seem to miss you."

"Nice to meet you. It was a long trip. My father didn't want to let me leave."

"Miyagi-san was telling me about it. Well, I shouldn't stay and ruin your reunion." He bowed and left.

Itachi fell to knees and took Sasuke in his arms, not breaking the transformation. "I missed you so much."

Kakashi watched them. He knew Itachi didn't want to show too much affection between them in front of Sasuke, but he wasn't jealous; he knew how much they meant to each other.

"The coast is clear," Ban said.

Itachi didn't let go as he let the transformation drop. Kakashi was a little shocked to see the unfamiliar Akatsuki cloak. Kakashi and Sasuke let the transformations drop as well.

"You've gotten taller," Itachi said. Itachi stood and picked his brother up nevertheless. "I love you so much." From the looks of things, Sasuke had no intention of letting him go. "A day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought of you."

"I missed you, Aniki." Sasuke finally pulled away. "Let me show you what I can do."

Itachi let him down. Sasuke ran up the nearest tree and then on the underside of a limb, he stood there. "See nii-san!"

"That's impressive, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bounced off the tree trunk to land on the ground. "Kakashi's taught me how to track and taijutsu and some new ninjutsu!"

"But are you any good at it?"

"He's an excellent student," Kakashi said. "He is very much your brother."

Itachi tried not flinch at that.

Sasuke made a shadow clone and fought him. Itachi watched approvingly. Kakashi came up right behind him and placed a hand on the small of his back.

"I'm glad you're safe," Kakashi whispered.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Not a problem. I love him too. He's like a son or younger brother."

"Don't try to steal him from me," Itachi said with a hint of threat in his voice.

Sasuke noticed his brother's lack of attention. "Itachi!" Sasuke was staring at him angrily.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Kakashi was just telling me how much of a brat you've been."

The scowl Sasuke—and his clone—gave Kakashi was withering.

"He _is_ just like you," Kakashi sighed then held up his hands in a consolatory fashion. "Your brother is just trying to get me into trouble."

Itachi took off his cloak and handed it to Kakashi. "Show me what you have, little brother."

Kakashi watched the brothers spar and couldn't help being proud at what Sasuke had learned.

xxxxx

Itachi slept with Sasuke that first night, each clothed in their night clothes, Itachi's arms tight around his precious little brother.

After breakfast, Itachi took Sasuke down to the stream to talk to him. They sat next to each other on the bank.

"Kakashi told me in his last note that you asked him about our relationship, that you heard us." Sasuke blushed at being caught eavesdropping. "I was hoping to wait to explain, but . . . You didn't really see how much our parents loved each other, but Kakashi and I love each other sort of the same way. I wanted to hide it from you since our relationship isn't exactly normal since neither of us is a girl." Damn, this was hard to explain. "There's really nothing wrong with the fact we're both men, but it's unusual and I don't want to influence you because I hope you're meet a girl one day and get married and have a bunch of kids. I also didn't want you to be uncomfortable or jealous when Kakashi shows me affection or I him. If you're uncomfortable with that, we won't do anything when you're around." He finally looked over at Sasuke who was staring up at his brother. "Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"I love Kakashi. It's not the same way I love you. You're my brother, but he's . . . You're both my family, but you're blood and he's not. I think this would be easier if our parents had shown their affection more in front of you, it'd be easier for me to explain."

"I think I understand."

"If we ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I don't ever want you to feel shut out or jealous. It's a different kind of love."

"I get it, Itachi."

"I just also don't want you to think you should fall in love with another guy. I didn't want to influence you."

"I get it."

"Okay." He hugged Sasuke. "You are the most important thing to me. Kakashi's the second." He kissed his forehead. "So, do you mind if Kakashi hugs me and kisses me and stuff like that?"

"That's fine."

"Good. Thank you. But really, no listening at our door."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Sasuke blushed. He did listen in on purpose the second time.

Itachi hugged him tighter. "I know. I love you."

xxxxx

Kakashi cherished the new license to touch his lover, but he was careful not to be too obvious in front of Sasuke. The brothers went off hunting together while Kakashi went to town for some extra supplies so they could have something approaching a celebration for the brother's combined birthdays.

For desert, Kakashi gave Sasuke a box of extra dark chocolate—and nicked a few for himself—and dangos with honey for Itachi. Then it was time for presents.

Kakashi gave Sasuke a bokken. "I'm going to teach you swordsmanship," Kakashi told him. Sasuke actually looked happy about that. Kakashi turned to Itachi. "He seems to have a natural talent for it; a natural grace. Kind of like his brother."

Itachi demurred a little. "I'm afraid I got you something practical too," Itachi said. He handed Sasuke a case. Sasuke opened it to find a complete, brand new set of kunai and shuriken. "I really didn't know what to get you."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled as he looked at the weapons. He always wanted to be a shinobi like his brother and this, to him, was like receiving a Konoha headband.

"Thank you, Aniki."

Itachi turned to Ban. "If I knew you were here, I would have brought you something too."

Ban curled up next Itachi affectionately.

"I'm surprised you cat people get along so well with her," Kakashi said.

Sasuke hugged Itachi. "Just seeing you makes me happy. But I didn't know what I could give you either, Aniki. Sorry."

"That's alright. I really shouldn't carry anything with me anyway."

"That's why I didn't get you anything," Kakashi said.

"Well, you aren't getting anything for your birthday either," Itachi teased Kakashi. "Sasuke, being okay with us is gift enough. And you," he said looking at Kakashi, "taking care of Sasuke."

xxxxx

Itachi pointedly shut their window when they went to bed.

"The walls _are_ thick," Kakashi assured him.

"Maybe I should have brought him earmuffs," Itachi said as he slipped into bed—and Kakashi's arms—completely nude. "I need you so bad that I almost don't care if he hears."

"But I have to live with him. No screaming. He threatened that he would defend you if needed. All I need is to have you balancing on my balls at the brink of passion and have your brother burst in with a kunai drawn."

Itachi laughed a little. "I love him. But I need _you_ right now."

"Hmmm. Tell me exactly what you need."

"I need everything. I needed you out there." The pained look in his eyes reminded Kakashi at that night when he had to comfort the young ANBU with a blowjob.

Kakashi turned Itachi onto his back. He kissed Itachi deeply and felt his thin body. Itachi was still bony; Kakashi would scold him about not eating later.

He kissed down Itachi's body quickly to claim his prize. He wrapped his lips around the head of Itachi's cock and swirled his tongue around it, then poked the slit, tasting his precum. He slid his upper lip up and down the smooth head.

"I love sucking you, baby," Kakashi said before deepthroating him. Itachi was silent for a while and just enjoyed Kakashi's talented mouth. As he got closer, he looked down to see Kakashi's hallow cheeks and lustful eyes and moaned.

Kakashi gave it all he had, pleasing Itachi in every way he knew how, finally sucking a load of cum from his body. Itachi put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out. Kakashi didn't appreciate until now how much it sucked to be a parent or raise any child.

Kakashi savored his lover's essence and gave his deflating cock a kiss. "You taste wonderful, Itachi." Itachi blushed.

Kakashi brought out the lube and started fingering Itachi's ass. Kakashi watched Itachi's face as the other enjoyed his lover's attentions, his face going slack and sighing. Kakashi was glad Itachi was so tight. Not that Kakashi didn't trust the younger man, but he worried about the fourteen year old running around with older S-class criminals.

"Please fuck me," Itachi pleaded. It was only then that Kakashi realized he'd been fingering the young man for several minutes while watching him; Itachi was already hard again.

If there was one command Kakashi could not disobey, it was that one. Itachi lifted his ass a bit and Kakashi pressed in, Itachi's body gripped him.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Itachi."

"It's been months, sempai," Itachi sighed.

"Does it hurt, babe?"

"A little. But don't stop."

Kakashi would have if Itachi asked, but otherwise he had no intention of stopping. In the intervening months he'd been jacking off thinking about this. And it was better than his fantasies. Itachi's body was so slick, tight, and hot. But the best part was being able to look down and see his lovely raven, hear his grunts of pleasure, and smell him. Having developed a rhythm, Kakashi leaned down to smell Itachi's sable hair.

"I love you so much, Itachi-kun," Kakashi whispered into his ear.

Itachi's response was to tighten up to try to pull Kakashi deeper inside him and rub his hands down Kakashi's sides.

"Really, the only bad thing is that I can't see your body while you fuck me," Itachi said.

"We can solve that problem," Kakashi said. He moved so that he didn't need his hands to brace himself. He took Itachi's hand and helped him make the hand signs to create a shadow clone. Once the clone appeared, Kakashi went back to making love to the real Itachi and nibbling on his neck.

The clone watched Kakashi rock into him and the play of his lean muscle as he moved. He looked at his own closed eyes and blushed cheeks. The clone got on the bed too and caressed Kakashi's muscular back. Kakashi growled, loving where this was going. The clone's hands explored Kakashi's back and ass, leaning back to appreciate the sight.

"Would fucking your tight ass dispel a clone?" the clone purred in Kakashi's ear.

"I really don't know."

"Being a clone, I think I have an even better idea."

Beneath Kakashi, the real Itachi was bucking up into Kakashi more, turned on by his own clone's plan. Kakashi hadn't caught on yet, but he rocked into his lover's body a little quicker.

Then Kakashi thrust in hard and stayed there in shock. The clone had just licked Kakashi's asshole. The clone spread Kakashi's cheeks open. Kakashi didn't want to move as the clone tongued him, lapping at his entrance and poking at it. His tongue slithered in, forcing the tight ring open.

"Fuck, Itachi."

"I've wanted to try that since you did it to me when you joined us," the real Itachi said.

"Fuck, that feels good."

The clone used his lips to rub the area around Kakashi's tight hole. It felt like Itachi was kissing him deeply. It felt so damn good.

Itachi dispelled the clone. "You aren't paying me any attention," Itachi said.

"Damn, babe, that was great. You can't expect me to do anything when you're tonguing my ass."

"The great Hatake Kakashi can't multitask; likes it up the ass too much to even fuck a gorgeous young thing in front of him. I'd put out that rumor if we were still in the village."

"You can be a vicious, vindictive, little imp," Kakashi agreed. "But it's true." Kakashi started rocking into Itachi's body again. "I love you anyway I can have you."

"Maybe tomorrow night we'll trade off." That sentence was difficult for Itachi as Kakashi was hitting his prostate. "Ah, fuck me, sempai." Itachi was trying not to yell, but he forgot why for the moment.

Kakashi lost himself. He was inside of Itachi and he never wanted to find his way out. Itachi rotated his hips to get different angles, savoring the feeling of his lover for the first time in months. Kakashi was doing the same. He'd had one lover before Itachi and he couldn't remember feeling so much pleasure with her as he did with his precious little raven. He could put it down to the tight heat of his ass compared to her looser body, but he was certain that wasn't all. He truly loved Itachi, enough to abandon his village and devote his life to his little brother. But fuck his body felt like heaven.

Whereas Itachi briefly forgot why he had to keep it down, Kakashi remembered that there was a nine year old in the house and kissed Itachi to swallow his scream when he cam. Kakashi moaned with his own orgasm as he cam into the lithe body beneath him.

Kakashi disengaged to lick up Itachi's cum. "I love the way you taste, babe. I need to get my fill before you leave again." He crawled back up and pulled Itachi into his arms.

"You only cam once," Itachi said.

"You made me cum hard enough I feel like I cam three times. I wager there's two loads inside you. Now I just want to hold you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"If that's the most we can fight about, I'm happy."

Kakashi snuggled his face in Itachi's long hair. "I'm beyond happy. Get some sleep. Though I might just stay up all night to look at you."

"That'd be creepy if I didn't love you."

xxxxx

Sasuke woke up a little early. His brother and Kakashi were still asleep. Ban looked up when Sasuke got up, but just went back to sleep.

Being nine and used to going into Itachi's room at night, Sasuke was only slightly worried about going into the room his brother was sharing with Kakashi.

Sasuke carefully opened the door. Kakashi was spooning Itachi, nothing scandalous to Sasuke since Itachi was doing that to him the night before. Sasuke was more concerned about waking his brother or letting him sleep. But being around his brother was so rare now he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Sasuke came up to the edge of the bed. Itachi was facing him, the blanket pulled up to his chin, hiding the fact he was naked and that Kakashi's arms were coiled around him.

"'Tachi?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi was in a deep sleep, but Sasuke's voice cut through his dreams. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing by his bed. It was too like a year before to realize he should be concerned that his brother was in the room he shared with his lover after they'd had sex a few hours before. He smiled at his little brother.

"Good morning, otouto."

"I didn't know if I should wake you."

Honestly, Itachi would rather sleep, but he also wanted to spend time with his brother. "It's alright."

Kakashi woke up at the sound of whispering voices. He peeked over Itachi's shoulder and his eyes went wide. Kakashi hid his face behind his lover. Itachi blushed realizing the situation, but he kept cool. He pulled Sasuke to him and kiss his forehead.

"Go wait outside and I'll come make you breakfast," he said with a smile then poked him in the forehead like he always did. Sasuke smiled and ran out, shutting the door.

"You know I've developed a new greatest fear," Kakashi said. "I was fearful of being caught with you for legal reasons—and your father—but I think being caught by your brother would be worse."

"Not much different than my father probably." Itachi sat up. "You can go back to sleep. I take care of him."

"I'll try after that heart attack. I'm glad I didn't wake up first with a hard on."

"Save that load for tonight when I fuck the shit out of you." Itachi kissed him and then got up to take a quick shower and started getting dressed.

"Has he seen your face?" Itachi asked as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"No."

"Just wondering. I like being one of the few to have seen it."

"You and maybe four others."

"Good. Wouldn't bother me too much if Sasuke sees it, but I just like the exclusiveness. He does trust you, right?"

"I think he does. I think he trusts your judgment enough and I have been training him, he knows he's getting stronger so yeah, he trusts me."

"Trusting a masked man . . . Where did my parents go wrong. With both of us."

xxxxx

Itachi was just happy to hold Sasuke on his lap and Sasuke was just as happy to be held. Kakashi thought Itachi was morphing a little into a mother rather than a brother. Come to think of it, Kakashi was becoming a father figure. They were becoming a proper family. If only Itachi could stay home with them.

But that night Itachi showed how much of a man he really was. It was times like these Kakashi forgot how old Itachi was. He'd learned quickly from Kakashi and had his own dominate side.

Itachi pushed Kakashi down onto his back once he put Sasuke to bed. Itachi believed more in the fact blowjobs were a dominate thing to do; he liked reducing Kakashi into a mewing mess with his mouth. Itachi would let Kakashi fuck his throat sometimes, but he'd rather take control.

He held Kakashi's hips down, looked up with dominance in his eyes, and began teasing him, licking and sucking him like a lollipop and playing his lips and tongue on just the head of his cock while teasing his ball sac with his fingers. Itachi knew what he liked and he put his all into doing that for his lover.

Tight lips slid down Kakashi's thick shaft, the vanguard to Itachi's sensuous tongue. Itachi easily took Kakashi into his throat, swallowing in order to convulse his muscles around the invader. Seeing Itachi with his cock all the way down his throat was a great turn on, especially with Itachi looking right in his eyes as his stretched lips held on tightly to the root of his cock. Itachi back away. Kakashi's cock emerging from Itachi's mouth reminded Kakashi of a sword being drawn from a sheath.

When Itachi held only the head in his mouth again, he lightly gnawed on it, rubbing his teeth on it, and dragging the points over it. He knew just how much pressure to use. Then he gave the same treatment to the entire shaft.

"Fuck, Itachi, I'm going to cum soon, damn it."

Itachi slowly pulled away, letting the head go with a 'pop.' "Can't hold it, old man?"

"No one could hold it when you're sucking their cock."

Itachi used the hand not stroking Kakashi's balls to stroke Kakashi's cock as he spoke. "You know I love sucking you. I love how powerless you become, I love the way you taste and feel in my mouth. I even love the feel of you in my throat. I love your cock." Kakashi groaned, loving the way Itachi talked when he was in this mood. His quiet, often demur lover, almost had a split personality when it came to sex.

Itachi stuck out his tongue and poked the slit. He dug his tongue in as far as he could, twisting it and fucking it with his tongue the short depth he could go.

"Fuck, baby," Kakashi sighed, leaning his head back in pleasure.

"Don't hold back, sempai; I want to taste you before I fuck you. I want to fuck you with your flavor in my mouth."

He went back to sucking Kakashi. Kakashi took his advice and let go of his control. It didn't take long for him to cum into Itachi's willing mouth. Itachi came up with a mouthful of cum. He moved it around his mouth, savoring it. Kakashi watched. Itachi put two fingers on Kakashi's chin and pulled his mouth open. Itachi leaned in and spit some of Kakashi's cum into Kakashi's mouth. He used those fingers to wipe the bit that hit his lip and pushed it into Kakashi's mouth with the rest. He stroked Kakashi's open lips, staring at them with lust as he touch them. Kakashi watched Itachi's eyes. Kakashi licked at those fingers and Itachi put them into Kakashi mouths to suck them, mimicking many of the things Itachi had been doing to his cock.

Itachi's eyes flew up to look into Kakashi's after a watching Kakashi's cheeks hallow to suck his fingers and his lips tighten around them. Kakashi's Sharingan had opened. Itachi leaned over to lick the scar going through Kakashi's eye, forcing Kakashi to shut it. He knew Itachi didn't like to see it.

Itachi moved down to prepare Kakashi. A little lube and the same two fingers that Kakashi had been sucking penetrated him. Itachi was only worried about stretching him at first, trying to get him as loose as possible. After a managed a third finger and did a little more stretching, Itachi retracted the third finger and searched for Kakashi's prostate. Kakashi's body twitched when he touched it. Itachi smirked and played with it a little, his long fingers, still a little thick with baby fat, able to reach it and tease the flesh around it. It was torture. He wouldn't stroke it long enough for Kakashi to get very much pleasure, just tease it. Kakashi growled in frustration.

Itachi removed his fingers and pressed in, no longer able to wait himself. He went slow because of the amount of time since the last time, gave Kakashi a few slow thrusts, then went at it with wild abandon. Kakashi had to turn his head and shove the end of the pillow into his mouth to muffle his grunts of pleasure. It hurt a little, but it felt so damn good especially when Itachi shifted his angle a bit to ram his prostate again and again. It's been so long since Itachi had taken him hard like this.

So turned on before he started fucking him, Itachi was close. He took Kakashi's cock in his hand and stroked him fast, his hand blessedly lubed. Itachi held back his orgasm waiting for Kakashi. He didn't have to wait too long. Kakashi's body squeezed his cock and Itachi let go. He slowed down his thrusts, but didn't stop fucking him until he'd deposited every drop into his lover.

Itachi pulled his limp cock out and rubbed his face into the shots of cum on Kakashi's stomach. He hovered over Kakashi then with a face covered in cum. Kakashi licked it away and they kissed.

"You are the sexiest thing in the world, Itachi."

Itachi smiled. "No one else could turn me on like you do, sempai." Itachi kissed his lips briefly then got up to clean up. "Maybe we should both clean up and dress for bed just in case Sasuke decides to give us another wake up call."

Kakashi nodded and followed Itachi's example.

xxxxx

Itachi could only stay for four days before he had to head out to meet up with Kisame.

Sasuke was growing in skill in the ninja arts as well as swordsmanship, so well he was developing a very unique style. ANBU stayed away. Until October.

"Where's Akane-san?"

"She's buying supplies. She likes going into town more than Nowaki and I."

The rest of ANBU moved on to the stream except one. Tenzou couldn't stop looking at the house. Something clawed at the back of his mind until he remembered. He remembered making this house! He remembered Kakashi and his hound and Itachi.

Kakashi noticed the one ANBU who remained with his captain rather than going to the stream. He felt a chill. He recognized that mask and hair. Tenzou. He continued in the pleasantries with the captain as Sasuke played with Ban as if nothing was the matter.

But Sasuke watched the captain. Tenzou noticed the perfect attention. Sasuke was keeping an eye on the captain, watching him. This nine year old was a shinobi. And Miyagi. He knew that was Kakashi.

"Sempai?" Tenzou whispered.

"You say something?" the captain asked.

Kakashi looked over at the cat masked ANBU fearful of what Tenzou might say. Sasuke looked frightened as well. Kakashi looked straight into Tenzou's eyes pleading with him silently not to say anything more. _Just let us be._

The message was not lost on Tenzou.

"I was just admiring the house."

Kakashi let his relief show, but hid it before the captain could see it.

"Have you topped off your canteen?"

"No, sir."

"Let's go then." The captain turned back to Kakashi. "See you later."

The squad of ANBU finished filling their canteens and moved out. Tenzou remained in the rear and he made a clone. The clone went back to the house.

Kakashi was waiting for Tenzuo without his disguise.

"You remembered."

"I did."

"Itachi and I felt bad about doing that to you, but we needed a home and we're not carpenters."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on?"

"There's more to the Uchiha massacre than we were told, Tenzou."

"The kid, that's the brother?"

"Yeah. Itachi was supposed to kill him too. But he couldn't do it."

"I don't understand."

"Itachi . . . was under corrosion. Just leave us be, Tenzou."

"I can't."

"Itachi's working as spy right now, a spy for Konoha. I've just sort of retired. Without permission."

"I have to report this to the Hokage."

Kakashi shifted. "Only the Hokage. Perhaps this is for the best for Itachi. Itachi can give me information and I can give it to you or someone else who can swing by here every once in a while. But if it's someone else, I don't want them to know who we are or that Itachi's involved. You and the Hokage must be the only people to know about us."

"I will speak with the Hokage when I return then."

"I just ask that you keep our secret. Itachi hasn't betrayed Konoha. Nor have I."

"I will mention this to no one but the Hokage." Tenzou's clone turned to wood and dropped. Kakashi decided that it's human shape would make a good target for Sasuke.

xxxxx

Tenzou finished his report of meeting Kakashi. The Hokage sat back and considered.

"It's true that Itachi is still a Konoha shinobi. This is top secret though. Only the elders and I know. Kakashi joining him and Itachi taking Sasuke with him were not part of the plan."

"May I ask, what plan?"

"No. Itachi chose to play the villain and join our enemies to spy on them. As someone who massacred our most powerful clan, his own, he carries a certain amount of respect in the criminal world. He's already joined them. This is good. I approve of Kakashi's suggestion. But you will not be our go between. Jiraiya has already taken an interest in this group because Orochimaru is a member. I will tell Jiraiya of this information source. What is Kakashi's fake name?"

"Miyagi."

"I will have you escort and induce Jiraiya. How is the boy?"

"He was transformed, but the fact he could do that means he is very skilled for his age. He looks healthy."

"I'm glad. It might have been good to have him inside the village, but with Kakashi taking care of him and training him, I'm sure he will grow to be an excellent shinobi. You are friends with Kakashi?"

"He was my sempai."

"Well, if we need to contact him I'll send you. It would be best if you didn't visit him otherwise."

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"You understand also that you are to mention none of this to anyone."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Wait a moment and I'll send you back to Kakashi with a note explaining the new situation."

xxxxx

Kakashi read the Hokage's note in front of Tenzou. Sasuke sat with Ban watching the pair, transformed, unlike Kakashi.

"I think this will work. I want Jiraiya-san not to know anything but that I can funnel information to him; I want to be able to spin my own story. Thank you, Tenzou."

"Thank you for not killing me to hide your secret."

"I wouldn't do that to my kohai."

"The Hokage asked about Sasuke."

Kakashi glanced at the nine year old who was scowling at Tenzou. "He'll be more powerful than me or Itachi. He's strong, healthy, talented. He's benefiting from personal one-on-one training."

"I'll let him know. He did say he would have liked Sasuke to stay in Konoha."

Sasuke's expression darkened even more and he tensed. Ban lowered herself, ready to attack. No one was taking Sasuke away from Itachi and Kakashi.

"I don't think it's wise. Anyway, once his Sharingan appears, he'll need Itachi or I to train him. He's safe here."

"Very well."

Tenzou left.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said to Sasuke as Sasuke let his transformation drop, "I won't let anyone take you away. I would take you and join Akatsuki before I would allow that to happen."

xxxxx

'Please visit soon. I have much to tell you.'

Itachi hadn't been gone that long; he wondered what happened and if he could get away. He wanted to ask Kakashi to put it in a note, but Kakashi would have if he felt it was safe. Three months. Could he justify it with Kisame?

His thoughts were written on his face and with him holding a note from his lover and staring over it assured Kisame that Itachi wanted to return to his lover.

"Want to see your lover?" he asked. Itachi scowled at him. "Go on, kid. If I had someone I'd be aching to see her too. More often than every few months would be pushing it, but three months . . . go on."

Itachi stared at him without any emotion for a second, measuring him. He nodded. "Thank you, Kisame." He gathered his things. "I'll meet you at the same place."

"One week."

Itachi hesitated. He was thinking only three days. "Thank you." Itachi leapt away.

xxxxx

Itachi ran the whole way and was out of breath when he arrived. Ban was barking happily in greeting and Sasuke ran to meet his brother. He'd grown again. Kakashi stayed back, letting Sasuke be the one to rush him. Itachi hugged him and it took all his strength to pick Sasuke up.

"You're getting too big for this." He walked up to Kakashi. "As much I love seeing you both, this better be important. It's not easy for me to get away."

"Sorry, but you should know what's been going on here."

Itachi saw Sasuke scowl out of the corner of his eye. They went inside and Kakashi told him everything.

"I don't like it, but we have little choice. I guess it's the best way to precede, but I don't like anyone from Konoha coming around here. I want to protect Sasuke more than anything. Fuck Konoha; Sasuke is the most important."

Sasuke was sitting next to his brother on the sofa across from Kakashi's armchair. Sasuke nuzzled closer to Itachi. Itachi put an arm around him.

"But I trust the Hokage," Itachi continued. "If Jiraiya realizes who Sasuke is, or you, paint me as a villain, that you're protecting Sasuke from me. You took him where I would never think to look. If I could . . . do what I did, I could sneak into Konoha to get him."

Kakashi nodded. "Just send me any information you have and I'll pass it on to Jiraiya."

"I'll dictate everything I know to you now; I don't know if Jiraiya would be able to recognize my handwriting so I don't want to take the chance.

"Kisame suggested I take a week, so I have five days I can spend here." Sasuke smiled brightly and Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

xxxxx

Nine days after Itachi left, Jiraiya arrived with Tenzou. The three of them sat at the table to talk.

"The Hokage tells me you have a line in on information on the Akatsuki."

"My wife has a source. She travels a lot and meets with various people who can give her small pieces of information. Here's what she's been able to gather so far." Kakashi, in disguise, handed Jiraiya several pages. Jiraiya read through it.

"That is good information and I can confirm some of it from what I've heard and observed." Jiraiya looked out the window at 'Nowaki' playing fetch with Ban. "Why would your wife take such risks with a child at home?"

"She's a free spirit and not very maternal. I love Nowaki so much I don't mind taking care of him by myself. She loves him too, but she hates being tied down. I think Nowaki understands that she loves him and he's always so excited to see her when she comes home."

"How often is that?"

"Two months. Sometimes longer. She likes running with the darker side of the shinobi world, but she sides with Konoha."

"I don't like putting a family in danger."

"She's doing it anyway; Konoha might as well take advantage of it."

"Alright. You should have information every two months?"

"I may not have any every time, so I'd say four months."

"Very well. I'll try to come around every four months then."

Kakashi showed the pair out. Jiraiya stopped and observed 'Nowaki.' "The kid looks like he has shinobi potential."

"No," Miyagi said quickly. "We don't want that for him. We've known enough shinobi who've died. Not for our son."

Jiraiya nodded. "True enough. I'll return in four months."

Jiraiya and Tenzou left. Kakashi considered for a moment. He didn't know Jiraiya well, but he was his sensei's sensei.

"Nowaki. Why don't you hunt for a bit. Don't go too far."

Sasuke nodded. He knew they didn't _need_ to hunt, but Kakashi wanted him to now and in disguise. Kakashi watched him go into the woods and then started making lunch. This might be interesting.

Ban growled when Jiraiya approached 'Nowaki.'

"Nowaki, right?" Sasuke nodded.

Tenzou came up behind him. "I don't think this is a good idea, Jiraiya-sama."

"I know your father doesn't want you to be a shinobi, but what do you think? You want to be a shinobi?"

Sasuke looked at him, a little amazed. So Kakashi expected this. He must want Sasuke to say, "Yes."

Tenzou groaned. He knew who this kid was, he knew he was being trained as a shinobi, but he REALLY didn't think Jiraiya should mess with Itachi's kid brother.

"You have strong chakra; I think you'll be an exceptional shinobi one day. The next time I come by, I'll leave some instructional scrolls right here for you. Okay?" Sasuke grinned and nodded. Jiraiya laughed. "Good boy. I'll see you around. But remember: don't tell your father. Or your mother."

Sasuke nodded and the pair of shinobi left.

Sasuke hunted up a pair of rabbits and returned. He laid the rabbits on the preparation counter, dropping the transformation when he did.

"You knew he was going to ask me if I wanted to be a shinobi."

"I thought he might. I didn't think he was one to allow potential go to waste."

"You know him?"

"My sensei's sensei."

"He said he'd leave me instructional scrolls."

"Basics at first. But you're 'a quick learner.' You'll get a chance to show off a bit. Maybe with his help we can get you into the chunin exams in a few years. But that will be tricky; you need a team of three and allegiance to a village. A single young shinobi, even if officially from Konoha . . . I'll speak with Itachi when the time comes. Let Jiraiya secretly train you. Hide your true powers, but show you've mastered what he's left for you."

"I understand. I don't think Itachi wants me to become a real shinobi."

"No, I don't think he does. But he wants you to be able to defend yourself against even the greatest shinobi. If we can't return to Konoha, we'll be rouges. You'll have the two of us though, so don't worry about it."

"I don't want to be able to defend myself; I want to defend Itachi."

Kakashi smiled at him. "Me too, Sasuke-kun."

xxxxx

Kakashi told Itachi about Jiraiya's desire to secretly train Sasuke. That amused Itachi even if it worried him a little.

"Just make sure he doesn't realize he's training an Uchiha. Sasuke, if you're Sharingan reappears, hide it from Jiraiya. Speaking of training . . ." Itachi took out a book and tossed it to his little brother. "A book on swordsmanship. Kakashi's been telling me how much you're enjoying it and how good you are. You should enjoy this." Sasuke's eyes did widen. Itachi worried about him: he didn't like sweets and he was happy about a book. "Go on and look at it; I want to spend a little time with Kakashi."

Sasuke gave him a knowing, long-suffering look and ran off to his room with his prize to leave his amorous brother and sensei alone.

Itachi waited until Sasuke's door shut, Sasuke giving him one more sly look, then Itachi was on Kakashi like a hungry cat on a mouse. Sasuke's spine straightened when he heard their bodies hit the floor, but shook his head. It had been four months since Itachi had last come home and they were both suffering from blue balls.

Itachi grinded against Kakashi as he ravished his mouth. Itachi was taking the lead today. Kakashi spread his legs in invitation.

Itachi grabbed Kakashi's crotch and roughly grabbed his package. He wanted to take Kakashi right here on the floor next to the table, but he knew they should take it to the bedroom if for no other reason than politeness to Sasuke.

Itachi suddenly stood up and Kakashi thought he wanted to move to the bedroom, but Itachi was standing ramrod straight, staring at the front door. Then he felt it. Kakashi felt a large chakra approach. Ban was off being trained by Kakashi's ninken so he didn't get any other warning. But what chilled him was _Itachi's_ aura. It was cold, cruel, merciless, dominating, imperious. Kakashi felt like a child in the presence of a blood soaked tyrant. Itachi could subjugate the Raikage with this aura. He couldn't see Itachi's eyes since Itachi was looking away from him, but he could imagine utter coldness.

Kakashi stood up.

"Stay with Sasuke." Itachi's voice matched his aura. This was a side of Itachi Kakashi was completely unfamiliar with. He was frightened by his sweet, kind, young lover.

Sasuke felt his brother's chakra and rushed in though he was frightened of him. He was reminded of that night.

Itachi ignored Sasuke and walked out to meet that chakra that almost frightened Sasuke as much as Itachi's chakra did.

"Kisame," Itachi said in a hard cold voice. "We agreed that we wouldn't intrude on the other like this."

"I couldn't help myself, Itachi-san."

_So that's Kisame,_ Kakashi thought. Sasuke had made a hole in the wall some time ago to watch the ANBU when they came through without being seen and he crawled to it now to see his brother's partner.

"Where's your paramour? I've been dying of curiosity; what kind of woman would you fall in love with without killing even though you killed your entire clan?"

Kakashi wanted to back Itachi up and prove he hadn't been lying about why he was coming out here. With his second—though much less important to Itachi—reason, spying, he needed to prove Itachi only wanted to visit his lover. He transformed into a stunning, strong woman with white hair and piercing gray eyes. A good female equivalent to Kakashi, but beautiful and strong enough to deserve Itachi. But he kept his height down to Itachi's. He dressed like a wild Kunoichi as well. He stepped into the open doorway, glaring at the intruder.

"Ahhh, beautiful. Another Konoha traitor?"

Itachi didn't look back at Kakashi, but he could feel him readying for a fight. Itachi's chakra flared out to intimidate Kisame and tell Kakashi to stay back. Kakashi couldn't help thinking this was a man protecting his family.

Kisame flung two shuriken toward the wall of the house, where Sasuke was hiding. Kakashi moved in and blocked them both.

"Who's the little one? Already have a kid, Itachi-san? You're too young for that. Or is it your little brother? I heard you killed him too."

"We're leaving Kisame," Itachi said in a commanding voice. When Kisame didn't step back or stand down, Itachi's chakra became frightening, his Mangekyo appeared.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave, Itachi-san. You stay with your paramour, I was just curious." Itachi's eyes didn't soften in the slightest. "I won't betray you of all people, Itachi-san."

"Afraid of his Sharingan?" Kakashi asked in a feminine voice that matched his features.

"I'm man enough to admit it. But we work well together. I'll keep your secret Itachi-san." He chuckled and walked away. Itachi didn't move until his presence was completely gone.

"The good thing about him is that he can't possibly hide his presence." Itachi's voice was still hard, but Kakashi saw him take a deep breath and his entire frame fell a little from his puffed up posture. When he turned around, his eyes and aura were back to normal. And so was his voice. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

Sasuke climbed up to look over the windowsill and nodded.

Kakashi broke his transformation. "You think you can trust him not to say anything?"

"He has no more loyalty to Akatsuki than I do. We're all in it for ourselves. He will use it as leverage against me at some point, but I'm not easily influenced or cowed. Sorry to scare you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled weakly. Itachi was hurt, but understood that he had really frightened his brother by using the same aura he had that night. He went around through the door to get to Sasuke, not moving fast so to put Sasuke at ease. That had been a traumatizing night for both of them. Sasuke didn't move away, but let Itachi pull him close and ruffle his hair.

"Trust me, I scared Kisame as much as I did you. Maybe more."

"Am I getting you in trouble?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked. "I may be shorter and younger than Kisame, but I'm in charge for the most part. He's the one who's in trouble right now. With me. And no one messes with your brother. Never think that you're a burden."

Their libidos killed by Kisame's arrival, Itachi decided to help Sasuke with his swordsmanship as much as he could.

After dinner Itachi sat Sasuke in his lap and went through the book he got him. Sometimes he made a clone to demonstrate for Sasuke and Sasuke made a clone too as practice for making shadow clones as much as to learn the moves. He put Sasuke to bed and then joined Kakashi.

The fire was back in his eyes and they stripped quickly and got into bed, Itachi on top as they had been earlier.

Kakashi reached for the lube and tossed it to Itachi as the younger man moved down take Kakashi into his mouth. Itachi caught it, but he laid it down and went to work on Kakashi's burgeoning erection. He didn't start slowly with just the head; he took the entire length into his mouth and throat. He let Kakashi feel the back of his throat with the head of his cock. He got enjoyment at letting Kakashi feel him, loving the power of it.

Even Kakashi was sometimes fooled into thinking of Itachi as a child and innocent because of his delicate beauty. Kakashi could be more fooled because he knew the needy, coy sex kitten. He forgot the harder edge to Itachi, the side of Itachi at allowed him to be a member of ANBU and allowed him to slaughter his own family; as much as it hurt him, traumatize him, and horrified him, he was _able_ to do it.

Itachi was above all an Uchiha and Uchiha were masters of mind games, they were powerful and masterful and somewhat sadistic. They were regal and imperious in appearance and action. Seeing Itachi today reminded Kakashi what he was. He started to fear Itachi. That rarely happened, but it did when he saw him fight and seeing him in protective mode today. The Uchiha had their own heart of evil deep down, a sadism that came to the fore now in the form of control.

How would it manifest in Sasuke down the line? Itachi and Kakashi could already see Sasuke's eyes darken. He had Uchiha blood and would have the same imperiousness, the same pride. Itachi showed that they could be sweet and even submissive, but only when they wanted to be. Their natural setting was 'imperious.'

Itachi let himself salivate so much that Kakashi could feel the warm liquid drip down his cock and to his asshole. He wanted to tell Itachi to forget the lube and just use what was already there. Itachi teased his entrance with the saliva.

"Fuck me, Itachi."

Kakashi had two things protecting him from Itachi's potential sadism: Itachi own fear of it and how much Itachi loved him. But Itachi was feeling his Uchiha blood more tonight than ever before with Kakashi. Kisame's intrusion had set his protective, possessive blood boiling.

Nevertheless, Itachi took up the lube and prepared Kakashi. Itachi's Sharingan burned into Kakashi's gray eye. Kakashi inwardly sighed: this was going to hurt. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Itachi was quickly about stretching him, bringing his third finger in early.

"I'll stop or slow down if you ask," Itachi said. That was somewhat comforting.

"I'm not sure I'd want you to do either."

"Good."

Itachi spread a little lube on his cock and shoved it into his older lover. Kakashi covered his own mouth to trap the cry that ripped out of him at the sudden, stinging penetration. Itachi had shoved half way in, but he stopped. Kakashi took a breath then nodded to him to continue. Itachi gave him an evil little smirk and shoved the rest of the way in. It hurt, but it was also a thrill.

Itachi hesitated before giving in and fucking Kakashi hard. Itachi bent down to brace himself with a hand on either side of Kakashi's waist, thrusting for all he was worth. The room filled with the sound of their flesh slapping each other. Itachi grimaced as his balls smashed into Kakashi's ass, but he didn't stop or slow down. Kakashi was in a similar position, but it wasn't as bad. The brutal thrusts were moving Kakashi's cock, making it rub against his abs.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut, but he grunted nonetheless. Somehow the thought they could get caught by Sasuke this time made him more horny, but he tried not to be too loud. Itachi was dead silent most of the time, just a moan of pleasure/pain every once in a while.

Itachi tucked his head in against his own chest and held himself deep inside Kakashi as he cam hard. Itachi remained braced with his hands clutching the sheets for a few moments catching his breath. Kakashi hadn't cum and Itachi wasn't about to allow him to go without. Itachi went down on him with abandon, but he pulled away when Kakashi cam, letting it land on his face.

When Kakashi looked at him again, the fierce Itachi was gone and the little sex kitten was back. Kakashi sat up and Itachi met him half way. Kakashi took in the sexy sight before licking up his own mess.

"You when you get in a mood . . ." Kakashi said.

"Sorry. Kisame made me angry."

"Don't be sorry." Kakashi wondered if as Itachi got older, he'd become more and more an Uchiha. Sasuke too.

Itachi yawned. He'd arrived late that morning, confronted Kisame, did a little training with Sasuke, and had just had vigorous sex. The boy was exhausted. Kakashi pulled him down to curl up on top of him and he quickly fell asleep. Kakashi stroked his hair until he fell asleep too.


	7. Naruto

see1like: I'm glad! Kind of sorry for the length, that was one hell of a long chapter. But it was full of lemons . . .  
Jessica: ^_^ As the chapter title suggests, they meet in this chapter!  
Midknight Killer: My thanks! I've been yelled at by readers for not being nicer to Kisame. I do kind of like him, I think he's likable, I'd hang out with him, but I normally kill him off. As for why Kisame's so nice to Itachi and lets him visit his family, he sympathized with him a bit; he's a little in love too . . .  
DarkAngelJudas: He brought this danger on them, he'll protect them.  
-00-night-eyes-00-: Here ya go!

* * *

Four years after the massacre.

Sasuke moved through the trees with Ban at his side. Sasuke had grown into a strong and powerful young shinobi. He'd turned twelve three months ago and received a full black shinobi outfit from Kakashi and a new, perfectly crafted kodachi from his brother. He wore the kodachi on his back under the quiver full of homemade arrows. He wasn't wearing his shinobi outfit now, just his regular civilian clothes: dark blue shirt and black shorts. He wasn't allowed to wear the Uchiha crest on the back.

Ban eased her body to the ground to silently signal that she smelled their prey. The small shiba inu had become a capable companion and ninken, though she would have never been a good ninken for Kakashi if he were on active duty.

Sasuke moved quietly forward. Tracks in the dirt confirmed they were close. For this pray Sasuke carried a bow for long distance accuracy. Ban stopped and Sasuke did the same. Sasuke looked where Ban was looking and there he was. Sasuke carefully notched his arrow, pulled the string back, and aimed. He let it loose. The arrow pierced the buck's jugular. The deer cried out and ran a few feet before it collapsed, braying and thrashing for a few long seconds.

Sasuke went over to the fallen deer; it was already dead. He pulled the arrow from its neck.

"Going to be fun getting it home," Ban said.

Sasuke attached his bow and quiver to Ban's back, attached his sword to his belt, and prepared to pick the deer up to carry home. Suddenly, Ban barked her warning of strangers approaching. Sasuke transformed into Nowaki and pulled his sword.

A blond boy burst from the forest brush. Sasuke was surprised to see a kid his own age out in this forest. The blond perched on a log like a dog, knees spread and arms straight down between them.

"Who are you?" the blond asked.

"It's polite to give your own name before asking for someone else's," Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Nowaki."

"You kill this deer?"

"Yeah." Sasuke moved to defend it in case this kid wanted to steal his prey.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's reaction, like a feral animal. It might seem ridiculous to Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't exposed to many people and living in secret the way they were made him a little paranoid.

"I heard it and came to see what was going on."

"Well, now you know, so you can leave." He looked the blond up and down and noted his Leaf headband. "You're a shinobi?" he asked skeptically.

"That's right."

"What kind of shinobi wears bright orange? A shinobi should blend in the shadows. You practically glow in the dark in that outfit."

"I'm so good I don't need to 'blend in shadows.'"

Sasuke scoffed. "You couldn't sneak up on a corpse." He was convinced this kid was no threat and sheathed his sword.

"Who are to say anything, teme? You're not even a shinobi."

"I've met a few though, dobe." Sasuke stepped back to couch next the deer and once again prepared to haul it back.

"Why'd you kill the deer?"

"Why do you think? To eat it. I have to get it home so we can butcher it while it's fresh."

Ban growled. Three more people appeared in the trees above them; a Jounin and two other kids, a pink-haired girl and a boy who looked a little like Sasuke. The two black-eyed boys caught each other's eyes and an understanding of the fact they were both dangerous past between them. They would avoid each other.

"Naruto," Genma admonished. "You can't run off like that." He looked Sasuke over and dismissed him as nothing but a peasant. "You alright kid?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Sasuke picked the deer up and pulled the bulk of the deer on his shoulders. "If you'll excuse me, I'm already late." He walked away with Ban following but with threatening glances back at the shinobi.

"We have to continue on our mission," Genma said.

"To pick up litter," Naruto complained.

"You can always quit."

"No way!"

The shinobi left in the opposite direction.

xxxxx

Sasuke was tried and in pain by the time he got home. Kakashi came out to help when he sensed his approach.

"Wasn't there a larger one?" Kakashi quipped.

"Ha, ha," said without humor. "I shot at the first one I found."

Kakashi brought the deer next to the house and started dressing it with Sasuke's help.

"I met some shinobi today." Kakashi stopped dead. "Genin and their captain. The girl didn't even say anything, just stood there reprovingly. The dark-haired one, he's dangerous, he's . . . he feels a little like Itachi. A bit dark. I think I could take him, but I think he would be a challenge. The other one, totally incompetent. He wore an orange jacket and pants, bright yellow hair, and _loud_. Probably the worst shinobi in the world. Said his name was Naruto."

That rocked Kakashi. "Naruto? Did you hear his surname?"

"He proudly declared it. Uzumaki. Obnoxious twerp. You know him?"

"I knew his father; a great shinobi."

"Well, he must take after his mother then."

"What about the others?"

"They just came after him. Naruto heard the buck cry out when I shot him and came to investigate; they didn't introduce themselves. I just told Naruto my name was Nowaki."

"Try to be more careful and avoid shinobi. You look too much like an Uchiha when not transformed. Be careful."

"I know."

xxxxx

Itachi was conscious of Kisame's gaze as he stripped on the riverbank. He wasn't self-conscious after so long, but it made him uncomfortable. He pulled his red hair band out and stepped into the cold river.

Kisame had kept his word: he never told anyone about Kakashi or Sasuke. Itachi refused to give his lover's name and Kisame continued to believe Kakashi was a woman.

The larger man had actually become a little more protective and kind to Itachi after he intruded on the trio. Kisame had thought Itachi a merciless killer like himself, but the fact he let his little brother live made Kisame think of Itachi as weaker. Itachi was a capable and skilled killer, but weaker than himself. Itachi still had a heart and for some reason that had inspired Kisame to want to protect him. He didn't care about the chick and the whelp; he just wanted to protect the young raven.

Kisame watched his partner bathe. He couldn't be blamed for admiring the beauty of that seventeen year old body. His back was muscular and unmarked, his hair cascading over his shoulders. Itachi had narrowly missed a strike to the back, but the kunai had cut some of his hair away and Itachi had evened it out or it would be even longer.

Itachi leaned back into the water to wash his hair. The sight made Kisame's loins stir. It was dangerous to lust after one's partner. And this was Uchiha Itachi. Kisame wasn't dumb enough to touch him or even approach him. But he could look. That silver-haired she-wolf would have his ass too of he tried anything.

xxxxx

Sasuke was hunting again. He didn't always come out without Kakashi, but Ban was always with him. The stag had lasted the trio four days, but it was time for another kill. They could live off non-meat for a while, but with the fish out of season in the stream, their only animal protein had to come from the forest.

There was nothing. Sasuke growled thinking they'd be eating squirrel or no meat at all tonight. Or maybe they could use some of the money Itachi sent them to eat in town tonight. Ban barked to alert him to someone coming. He transformed. Naruto.

"Stupid dog," Naruto said. "I was trying to surprise you."

"Even without her, the entire forest knows when you're coming."

"That's right! It's because I'm so great!" Naruto preened.

Sasuke could stop himself from smirking. "Whatever, dobe, but you're scaring all the game."

"Why do you have to hunt for food? Why don't you just go get ramen or something."

"No restaurants in the forest, dobe."

"Hey, teme, what's with you? I came to be friends with you."

That took Sasuke back a bit. He never had friends. Kakashi and Ban were family to him. He never even had any back in Konoha. He knew he shouldn't even talk to this kid, but he was a bit lonely.

"I've never had any friends."

"For real? Neither have I."

Sasuke wanted to retort it was because of his personality. "Where's your team? Won't they be looking for you?"

"No mission today. I snuck out of the village. So why do you live in the forest? Why don't you live in Konoha or one of the towns?"

"My parents don't like it in town. We go to one to trade, but we never stay long. We like being alone. And my parents don't like shinobi."

"Why not?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Someone offered to train me and my father said no so quickly . . . it was like he was afraid. I think he knew a shinobi who died or someone who was killed by one."

"Being a shinobi's fun. It's all I ever wanted to be. I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"The Hokage is the most powerful shinobi in the Fire Country. You really are an idiot."

"Hey, I'll show you, one day I will be the best!"

"Hn. Whatever, dobe."

xxxxx

Sasuke actually felt happy after an afternoon of talking—and arguing—with that idiot. It was nice to talk with someone new. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't hide it from Kakashi either—Ban was loyal enough not to rat him out, but he had to tell his surrogate father.

"I met that kid again, Naruto," he said over dinner. "I didn't let anything slip, but we just talked. He finally left and that's when I found the deer. I'm sorry. I know I'm not to supposed to talk to anyone, but he came looking for me and I tried to get him to leave, but . . ."

"You want someone your own age to talk to," Kakashi finished. "I understand. You can meet with him, but be very careful. Don't bring him here."

"I won't."

xxxxx

Sasuke tried to hunt in the same general area on certain days in hopes of meeting the annoying blond idiot. They started shuriken throwing competitions with shuriken Naruto brought with him. Sasuke pretended to be bad at it, but 'learned quickly.' He quickly started infuriating Naruto with his skill. That night Naruto gave him a shuriken. Sasuke found himself treasuring it.

They met once again in the woods, messing around while Ban sat nearby on guard.

Ban began barking, trying to warn Sasuke of danger without speaking in front of Naruto. Sasuke understood and prepared.

"Something's coming, dobe," he warned. They both armed themselves.

A large bear attacked out of the brush heading for Naruto. Naruto froze. Sasuke realized Naruto would be killed, so he tackled Naruto, getting a swipe on his thigh from the bear's claws. Ban jumped up onto the bear's back and bit its neck. Sasuke got up, the wound not being serious, and aimed his kunai to kill the bear. He couldn't help thinking this thing would provide a week's worth of meat. He threw the kunai, but the bear was moving, trying to knock Ban off its back. Frustrated, the bear stopped trying to deal with Ban and turned on Sasuke. Sasuke had to forget about hiding his skills as a shinobi and used them all to dodge and attack the bear. Naruto was still frozen on the ground, watching his friend fighting for his life. Sasuke finally got his sword into the bear's heart, but just as he did so, the bear hit Sasuke hard, sending him flying several feet. The bear died, but Sasuke didn't get up either.

Finally, Naruto got up and stared at the dead bear for a few seconds. Ban immediately let go of the bear and ran to Sasuke. Naruto then turned to him as well.

"Sasuke!" Ban shouted. Naruto froze again. The dog talked! His head was slow to wrap his mind around the fact that this dog was a ninja summon.

Ban looked up at Naruto. She was scared and confused. Naruto came closer and froze once again. 'Nowaki' wasn't lying there. A much more attractive boy lay there with short dark hair and skin almost as pale as Sai's.

"Help him," Ban said. She nudged Sasuke's arm with her nose.

Naruto knelt beside his friend and checked his pulse. He was alive.

"Nowaki?"

"I'll get his father," Ban said, finally calm enough to think. "Stay with him."

Naruto didn't have much of choice as she ran off. He stayed by Sasuke's side trying to understand what was going on.

He hadn't come to a conclusion by the time Kakashi—disguised as Miyagi—arrived. He swore when he saw Sasuke out cold. He ignored Naruto and checked Sasuke out. He had a good lump on his head, but other than that and the shallow slash to his thigh, Sasuke seemed to be alright.

"A mild concussion." Kakashi finally turned his attention to Naruto. He hid his surprise well; Naruto looked a lot like Minato.

"You're his dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You must be Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Why did he change? What's going on? That's a shinobi technique."

Kakashi looked over at the bear and had the same thought as Sasuke: a week's worth of food or more. "Can you carry Nowaki?" Naruto nodded. Kakashi helped secure Sasuke to Naruto's back then he hog tied the bear and struggled to drag it home.

"Nowaki is actually the son of a pair of shinobi," Kakashi explained as he pulled the bear behind him." His family was killed by another shinobi. The man who killed him wouldn't hesitate to kill Nowaki if he found him. My wife and I took him in and hid him out here. He knows some ninjutsu and uses the transformation jutsu whenever Ban here alerts him someone approaching. No one can know Nowaki is out here or he'll be killed. Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, I promise. I never go back on my word; that's my nindo!"

Kakashi smiled at him. "Good to hear it."

"Um, the dog called him 'Sasuke.'"

Kakashi glared at Ban.

"I panicked."

"Yes, his name is Sasuke. Don't ever repeat that name. Never ask about him or anything. No one can know Sasuke survived."

"I won't say anything."

They arrived at the house. Kakashi took Sasuke from Naruto and took him to his bed and laid him down.

"Do you want some water?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks."

Kakashi poured them both glasses and some water for Ban as well. They sat at the table.

"So, his parents are both dead."

"Yeah."

"My parents are dead too. Or at least I think so. I never had any."

"You don't know who your parents are?"

"No."

Then Kakashi remembered that he and the few others who knew of Naruto's conception were ordered not to say anything about his parents.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Um, I guess I should head home. I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Nowa—Sasuke, will be okay?"

"Nowaki. I believe so. I'll let him know you helped him."

Naruto nodded and ran back to the village.

_Minato's son,_ Kakashi mused. He looked down at Ban. She was looking up at him afraid she was in trouble. "Go stay with Sasuke. Give me a bark when he wakes up. I have to go butcher that bear."


	8. Revealed

narusasu-fan00: I don't usually give shout outs to anyone but reviewers, but you favored so many of my stories in one day I had to say thank you. ^_^  
Bob can suck me: True, but I want people without accounts to feel free to review as well. Bob can tongue fuck my ass, actually.  
Darial Kuznetsova: True, there is so much smut here (). It's why _I'm_ here.  
00-night-eyes-00: Looking into it. I have a legit website, but I don't want the smut reputation attached to my legitimate web presence. *sigh* And thank you for the praise too. ^_^  
Aniya and Lizzia: It's like chocolate and vanilla! BDSM and sweet ItachiXKakashi. I'm so glad you like it.  
OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee: Thank you so much. Appreciation of the smut is one thing, to hear that I'm appreciated as an author means so much more. Thank you. *bows*  
Little Karma: Only authors may know this, but FanFiction does not allow smut, it's in the terms and conditions. It's often ignored (I'm one of those who ignore them). I'm not using 'everyone else does it' as a defense, I knowingly did wrong and I don't care. I was mostly indignant that I was threatened. Just report me or shut up. I thank you for your support. *bows*  
KwelAnime: Sorry for the wait. Writing too many stories at once and the inspiration for the smut is not always around. It's a flighty muse. Must build a trap for it . . . That and getting banged up in that car accident.  
IkutoForever: I don't abandon anything (though my non-Naruto work is suffering from neglect *feels guilty*). I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
: Hmmm. I haven't decided if I'll write any SasukeXNaruto . . . I actually liked adding Naruto to this one. ^_^  
DarkAngelJudas: Doesn't seem the type, does he. We shall see . . .  
Midknight Killer: Kisame knows where the line is, but he may try to test its strength.  
Jessica: Putting the SasukeXNaruto to a vote.

* * *

Kakashi didn't tell Itachi about Naruto. Actually, he was frightened to. Kakashi was supposed to look after and protect Sasuke, but Sasuke's been discovered by the worse ninja in the world and was injured. Sasuke was fine after a few days, but Kakashi felt guilty even though there was nothing he could have done except never leave the boy's side.

A few months after Naruto discovered Sasuke's real name, Naruto announced he was entered in the chunin exam. Jealousy welled in Sasuke. Kakashi had told him about the chunin exam and everything else about life in a village shinobi. Being out here all alone, even the missions finding stray cats and picking up trash sounded good. But that this moron was going to be competing in the chunin exams and he couldn't . . . He was monumentally depressed after Naruto told him.

"Trust me, Sasuke," Kakashi told him that night, "if you were in the village, even with that kid on your team, you'd be in the chunin exam and kick ass. Trust me, I passed the chunin exam at 6, your brother at 10. You're already at chunin level. But you know what, being that your age group is starting to take the exam, I'm going to teach you my own jutsu, an A-rank level technique." Sasuke brightened. "And, I'll see about sneaking us in to watch the last part of the exam, the tournament."

Sasuke didn't touch Kakashi very often beside sparring, but Sasuke actually rushed and hugged his guardian.

"Just don't tell your brother."

xxxxx

After the second part of the exam, Naruto came to tell Sasuke that he'd made it to the third and final part of it. Sasuke was happy for him and it added to fuel to his fire to learn the Chidori.

Learning the Chidori did make Sasuke feel better. Sasuke's new found rivalry with Naruto drove him to learn it quickly, mastering it in the little over a month he had before the tournament. He wouldn't be able to show it off, not even to Naruto, but _he_ knew he could do it.

On the morning before the final exam, Kakashi put on his modified ANBU uniform and Sasuke put on the black shinobi gear Itachi had gotten him for his birthday under their civilian clothes. Once in view of the Konoha gates, they transformed. Tenzou was waiting to escort them in; as non-residents, they needed some kind of papers in order to enter. Tenzou gave them papers to use in future and their tickets for the tournament, courtesy of the Hokage himself.

"I also made reservations at a small hostel for you near the arena," Tenzou said. "Have fun." He hurried to his post.

This was the first time Sasuke had been inside Konoha since the night Itachi slaughtered their clan. He was excited. He didn't have a lot of memory of the village outside the Uchiha compound and Kakashi steered him clear of anyplace that might stir painful memories.

The pair made their way to hostel to check in, but they had no luggage to leave. Kakashi took Sasuke out and showed him around the more interesting parts of the village. They ate restaurant food for the first time in a year and that night attended the festival. Kakashi let Sasuke play some of the games—which the Uchiha won—and eat whatever he wanted.

But it wasn't all happy. Kakashi saw a lot of his friends and comrades walking around enjoying themselves. The first time he saw Shikaku Kakashi had been about to call out to him, but then remembered. Sasuke felt bad for him. Sasuke saw a few vaguely familiar faces, but he didn't know anyone. Everyone he had really known was dead. They both shook those thoughts off and enjoyed the rest of the night.

They even ran into Naruto. He was with Shikamaru talking about something that had just happened to the pair.

"Oh, hey, Nowaki!"

"Naruto," Sasuke acknowledged.

"This is Shikamaru, he's in the exam with me. This here is Nowaki, he lives outside the village."

Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru who nodded back.

"Come to see me kick butt tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I came to see you trounced, dobe," Sasuke answered.

"Teme." They were both smiling. "We gotta go, but it's great seeing you here. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow after I win!"

"I'll help them carry your body from the arena."

xxxxx

Sasuke was up early, excited to see the tournament. Despite what he'd said to Naruto, he did hope Naruto won. After all, if someone he could beat with a hand tied behind his back as easily as he could climb a mountain with a hand tied behind his back could win, then he would win by default in his own mind.

They ate breakfast at one of the tea houses then went to the arena. Naruto was up first against Hyuuga Neji. Kakashi had explained a lot of the jutsu in Konoha and the clans and their Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"Neji is the son of the clan head's twin brother. He's about a year older than you and Naruto."

The fight was interesting and enlightening. It ended with Naruto winning. Somehow Naruto had pinpointed his friend in the crowd and threw him a thumbs up. Sasuke just smiled at him.

Shikamaru was next.

"Shikamaru's father is a genius, but unmotivated unless lives are on the line. I expect the same from his son. That girl is the daughter of the Kazekage." Kakashi glanced up at the two Kage watching. "If she's like her father she'll be bloodthirsty and unyielding."

Having been clued into the fact Shikamaru was a genius and seeing that he used a shadow jutsu, Sasuke watched the shadows move with the sun and realized that Shikamaru was waiting. He was as shocked as everyone else when he forfeited, but he admired the boy's mind.

Then there was Sai, Naruto's teammate, versus Gaara, the youngest child of the Kazekage as Kakashi told him. The painter was getting nowhere with the sand-wielding shinobi.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt sleepy. He barely heard Kakashi say something and he was jolted awake.

"It's a genjutsu. We're under attack."

Sasuke's heart leaped. Finally: battle!

"Redo your transformation; it broke as you were going under."

Sasuke put the transform jutsu on himself again quickly, but not before a pair of dark eyes saw him in his true form.

"We can't break cover and use our Chidori, but we can go join the battle outside. I don't want you in the middle of this."

The 'this' Kakashi was refereeing to was Gaara and the attack on the Hokage. He whisked Sasuke out of the arena. As they moved, they stripped their civilian clothes, tucking them into a pouch on their backs they brought for just such an eventuality and pulled cowls over their hair with veils over their eyes so no one would see Kakashi's Sharingan or Sasuke's black Uchiha eyes, becoming black clad shinobi. Kakashi had his headband tied around his bicep and a faked up one around Sasuke's arm. At least they would be safe from attack by their allies no matter how unfamiliar they looked. They fought Sound and Sand shinobi as well as a giant snake.

Kakashi took pride in his student's clear headed, skillful attacks. He was certainly powerful and had learned well. Kakashi decided to stay back and watch out for Sasuke, letting the Uchiha take the fore. He watched Sasuke's back as Sasuke dealt with shinobi larger, older, and more experienced than himself.

Kakashi struck at a shinobi coming at them from the side. Sasuke turned, sensing someone coming in behind them. Kakashi was fighting, kept too preoccupied to defend himself from the second shinobi. Sasuke felt a pain in his eyes and the world seemed to change. He could see Kakashi's powerful chakra, a silvery aura, and the bluish chakra of the other two. And time seemed to slow and he felt he could see what was about to happen. Sasuke jumped up and was able to take on this second quick, powerful shinobi with perfect grace. Sasuke was a flash, slitting the man's throat. He pirouetted and severed the spine of Kakashi's first attacker.

Kakashi looked around at the carnage his young apprentice had created in just a few seconds. They were safe for the moment. Kakashi knelt in front of Sasuke and lifted the veil. The Sharingan with two tomoe in each eye were blazing in his face.

"You've reawakened your Sharingan. Don't overdo it."

Sasuke was ecstatic and they continued fighting.

Finally, the snakes vanished and the Sand and Sound pulled back. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and hid in a partially destroyed building. They put their civilian clothes back on and left their shelter like normal, scared peasants. They headed back to their hostel to gather their purchases and prizes from the night before, then they ran home. They didn't stop until they were safe in their house after taking a winding path to throw off any possible pursuit.

"Now I know why you two don't want me leaving the house," Sasuke said. He was gasping more now that they were safe. He grabbed his sides in pain. He started to laugh in relief. When he sobered, he said, "I wonder what happened to Naruto and Shikamaru. And the Hokage."

"I really don't know." Kakashi didn't feel like lying to reassure the boy. Truth was best with the Uchiha. "We have no way of getting news unless Naruto, Tenzou, or Jiraiya show up, but we can go to town; they should know what's happened. But not today. Don't think about it; Naruto's a survivor, Shikamaru's a genius, and the Hokage is very powerful; my sensei's sensei's sensei." He smiled at Sasuke. "Enjoy your first trip to Konoha?"

Sasuke was still high on adrenaline and smiled back. "I really did."

"Your brother will be proud of your Sharingan. Can you activate it again?" Sasuke activated and deactivated it. "Perfect. Be careful with it; don't over use it."

Sasuke nodded then pulled out the things he'd gotten.

Kakashi smiled. Sasuke was safe and happy, that's all that mattered. Itachi was going to kill him when he returned, but Sasuke was happy and healthy.

xxxxx

"You did what?" Itachi demanded. He didn't even care if Sasuke was right there, he was pissed.

"We didn't know it was going to turn into . . ."

"A war! You took my little brother into battle! Into the middle of a war!"

"I didn't know there was going to be a battle. But once it started . . . I couldn't just leave."

"Yes, you could!"

Sasuke wasn't cowering or hiding behind Kakashi—most of Itachi's ire was directed to Kakashi, not him anyway—but he was frightened, flinching at his brother's raised voice.

Itachi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sasuke was safe, that's all that mattered. His brother may have been in jeopardy, but he'd come out of it alive. He should be proud and thankful to Kakashi for the training that allowed Sasuke to survive. He sighed. When he opened them he was looking at Sasuke.

"How'd you do in your first real fight?" Itachi asked him calmly.

"I wasn't injured and I took down several guys and one of those snakes."

"No one saw you? No one could identify you as an Uchiha?"

"No."

Itachi nodded. "Alright. What's done is done. Being out here though, you didn't hear what happened, did you?"

"No," Kakashi said.

"The Hokage was killed." The room was silent and still. "Suna not only conceded defeat, but they apologized. They said they were manipulated by Orochimaru and their Kage was murdered my him. Casualties weren't that bad for Konoha," Itachi continued, "but we lost the Hokage. It's why I came back. I attended his funeral at a distance and in disguise."

Kakashi thought there was something odd about Itachi's voice when he said that, but he said nothing in front of Sasuke.

"My deal with the Hokage hasn't really changed," Kakashi said. "Jiraiya will continue to funnel information and Tenzou knows who we really are."

"Good. As long as the two of you are safe, then everything is fine." Sasuke came up and hugged his brother. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"I know we shouldn't have gone to Konoha, but he did it for me. Don't be mad at him Aniki. I really had fun."

Itachi smiled. "It's okay; I'm not mad anymore. I was just frightened."

"My Sharingan came back."

Itachi's eyebrow shot up. "You can use the Sharingan now?" Sasuke activated it. Itachi's smile was weak, but Sasuke thought it was from shock at the suddenness of it. Itachi kissed his cheek. "I'm glad. I'll have to give you a little extra training."

Itachi looked at Kakashi and Sasuke rolled his eyes a little, knowing what that look meant.

"I'll go hang out in my room so you can have some time with Kakashi-nii."

Itachi smiled after him. Sasuke had wanted to ask if he knew the names of anyone else who died, worried for Naruto, but he didn't want to confess that he was friends with anyone.

When Itachi turned to look at Kakashi it was obvious he was still a bit angry, though there was a little playfulness there too. Kakashi put his hands up in defense.

"He had fun," Kakashi tried to defend himself.

"You're lucky he's alright. If he'd gotten a single scratch, I would be gauging out your other eye."

"I wuv you."

Itachi's eyes grew hot from lust rather than anger. "Prove it."

"I'll go buy you dangos."

Itachi sauntered closer to him. "That's not what I meant." Itachi came up close to him and pulled down his mask, a little amused. "It's been years; has Sasuke even seen your face yet?"

"I don't think so."

"I like being the only one." Itachi kissed him, sucking at his lips and taking his face in his hands. Kakashi put his hands on Itachi's thin waist. "I love you so much. I might have to punish you for putting my Otouto in jeopardy though."

"He had fun."

"Nevertheless." He kissed him again, this time deeper. He pushed him toward their bedroom without breaking their kiss.

Sasuke was started, but just smiled when he heard their bedroom door bang open and them fall through the open door and hit the floor. He may be only thirteen, but he sort of knew what was going on.

Itachi pressed Kakashi harder against the wood floor. As he kissed him he pushed up the civilian shirt. Kakashi pulled at the Akatsuki cloak. Itachi wore it constantly when away from them that it had become a second skin so he hadn't taken it off yet. Itachi hadn't been wearing it with his arms through the sleeves so it came off easily once unfastened. Kakashi pulled it off Itachi's back and dropped it next to his head. He was overwhelmed by Itachi's scent.

"I wish you could leave that cloak, it smells of you."

"You'll just have to fuck me so deep into the mattress that it'll stink of me until I get home again."

"I can do that." Kakashi peeked over Itachi's shoulder. "The door's still open."

Itachi used his limberness to stretch and kick the door shut. Sasuke started again, but just continued playing with Ban. Itachi started clawing at Kakashi's clothes with even more vigor.

"You really want to do this on the floor?" Kakashi asked.

"I'd do it in a mud puddle at this point."

"You are _so_ romantic."

Kakashi forced Itachi up to his knees so he could stand, then dragged him the rest of the way up to strip him. Itachi lay down and waited as Kakashi finished undressing. Though he wasn't waiting patiently; he was stroking his already hard cock. Itachi watched him strip and Kakashi watched him jerking off. Finally, Kakashi mounted the bed between Itachi's parted legs.

Kakashi leaned over him, grabbing Itachi's hand from his cock and pressing their arousals together. Kakashi went for Itachi's neck to create a mark of ownership on his alabaster skin. Itachi groaned with the friction their dry cocks gave each other.

Kakashi eased Itachi's thighs further open and shimmied down between his legs. He lifted Itachi's length to kiss and suck at the underside of his cock. He started at the base, caressing his scrotum with his lips then ran his tongue up and down his length, alternating the rough top side and the smooth underside, knowing how much Itachi loved that. He lubed his cock as he lavished Itachi's manhood with attention.

Kakashi moved in to take him. Neither wanting to deal with prepping, he positioned his cock at Itachi's hungry entrance. He was aching to feel him, aching to be inside him.

Then Ban started barking, making Kakashi and Itachi freeze.

"I'll deal with it," Sasuke called.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"Jiraiya I believe. Let Sasuke deal with him. We have no intel for him now anyway."

"You expect me to have sex with Jiraiya outside. If he realizes we're having sex, he'll try to peek."

"True, I have read his books."

"Me too."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised at that admission. They might _really_ have fun later.

xxxxx

"Nowaki!" Naruto jumped him. "I was worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too, but my father dragged me out of the village as soon as the attack started."

"Good thing," Jiraiya said. "Nasty business."

"I was worried with you not being a shinobi and all," Naruto said.

Sasuke was itching to show him who was the better shinobi, but knew that was impossible. "Congratulations on winning against the Hyuuga. I have to admit I was impressed, dobe."

"Thanks, teme. I still didn't pass; I'm still a genin."

"It's every six months, right? You'll be promoted next time for sure. How's everyone else? Shikamaru and your teammates?"

"Everyone's fine. The only person I knew who died was the Hokage. I'll really miss him."

"I knew of him, but I've never met him." _At least not that I remember._

"He was great old man."

Sasuke looked up at Jiraiya. "Why are you two here together?"

"Ero-Sanin is going to train me! We're going on a journey."

Sasuke's face fell. His only friend was leaving.

"Where's your father?" Jiraiya asked.

"He and my mother are . . . spending some time together."

"Oh, I haven't met her yet." Jiraiya took a step toward the house, but Sasuke move in his way.

"They don't want to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Nowaki," Itachi—in his feminine form—said from the doorway. Kakashi was right behind him.

"My lady," Jiraiya said as he approached him. "You are far more beautiful than even I could imagine." Jiraiya took Itachi's hand and kissed it.

"Hey," Kakashi said. "Stop putting the moves on my wife."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya-san." Itachi's voice was beautifully lilting. So much so Kakashi gave his lover a betrayed look. "But I'm afraid if you came here for information, I don't have any for you. I returned home when I heard about the attack on Konoha; I wanted to make sure my family was safe."

"Actually, I came here because of my new apprentice."

_Oh, shit,_ Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ban all thought.

"Naruto, come over here."

Itachi couldn't stop his eyes from widening, but luckily Jiraiya's attention was on the blond approaching them. This boy was his mark: the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki.

"It ends up he's befriended your son. We're leaving on a mission of sorts as I train him as a shinobi. He wanted to say goodbye to Nowaki before we left."

_We are sooo dead,_ Kakashi and Sasuke thought. Ban's tail went between her legs.

Itachi however was the consummate actor. He smiled sweetly. "Pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun. Thank you for being Nowaki's friend."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled like an idiot. "It's nothing. He's the first friend I ever had."

"Naruto's on his way to being a first rate shinobi," Jiraiya said. "We're actually going to be looking for Tsunade, one of the other Sanin."

"I've heard of her," Itachi said. "Perhaps the greatest kunoichi that ever lived. I wish you luck."

"I'll take good care of him." Jiraiya said this with emphasis and a knowing look. As the go between, Kakashi knew that Itachi had given Jiraiya information on the fact Akatsuki wanted Naruto. Itachi had made his own job harder, but that was part of the idea. Kakashi was certain Itachi had no intention of really going after Naruto, but he had to keep up appearances among Akatsuki. Having Jiraiya as a bodyguard would make it impossible for Itachi—or any other member of Akatsuki—to kidnap him.

After a few more pleasantries and such, Sasuke and Naruto said goodbye and Jiraiya winked at him to let him know that he left more instructional scrolls in the woods for him. He also assured him that they wouldn't be gone for long.

Then the pair left. As they got further away, Sasuke's shoulders crept up and his head sunk. He turned slowly to see how angry Itachi would be, but Itachi—now back to himself—didn't look angry.

Kakashi was surprised too. "Itachi?"

"It had to be Naruto."

"I'm sorry, Aniki. We met in woods while I was hunting and he insisted on looking for me and we sort of became friends. I'm sorry."

"You're a kid, you should have friends. I'm the one who's sorry; you should have a bunch of friends and classmates. You should be on a genin team by now. You'd probably be a chunin by now."

"That doesn't matter, Aniki. Don't feel guilty. I don't really like being around a lot of people."

"That's my fault too."

"Nii-san," Sasuke whined. "I have one friend, it's enough. I'm used to this life and I'm fine. Kakashi, Ban, and the other dogs are enough, really. I just wish you could come home more often. I'm also just happy you're not angry."

"Naruto's the one I've been tasked with capturing." Sasuke went still. "Don't worry, Otouto, I have no intention of actually doing it. It's just . . . ironic that you'd become friends with him of all people. But if Naruto tells you I tried to kidnap him or attack him, don't think badly of me; I have to keep up appearances. Come on, Otouto, show me what you got at the festival, then I'll give you some training with your Sharingan." His erection was completely gone.

That night they were able to continue what Jiraiya had interrupted. Itachi got on the bed completely naked on his hands and knees, presenting that beautiful ass to his lover. Kakashi took a moment to admire the sight.

"Are you going to fuck me or look at me?"

"I never get to see you, let me do both."

Itachi arched back to lift his ass and looked over his shoulder at him, enticing him. Kakashi's cock jumped.

"I guess I can deal with this myself if you just want to look."

Kakashi considered that option for a moment. Later, he decided. He mounted the bed and plunged his lubed cock into Itachi's waiting entrance. Itachi was so tight from months of abstinence that entry was painful and he groaned, but he didn't want Kakashi to stop. He didn't care if he tore and stained the bedding with his blood, he just wanted Kakashi inside him. Kakashi slowed down, not wanting to hurt him, but he didn't stop, needing to be inside the elegant Uchiha as much as Itachi wanted him inside.

Itachi didn't press back. His body stung and quivered with pain. It felt good around Kakashi's cock, but he knew the younger man was in pain. He finished pressing in and waited. He played his hands over Itachi's lovely back. Itachi felt like those light caresses were drawing the pain away and out of his body and he relaxed.

"I forget how much that hurts,' Itachi said, surprised by the amount of pain in his voice.

Kakashi leaned down to put his arms around him. "I wish we did it often enough that you'd forget forever."

"That would be nice. I'm alright now."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Itachi rolled his hips to push the point. Kakashi's gentle thrusts rocked Itachi's body and caused him to moan.

"Don't be gentle, Kakashi, fuck me hard."

Kakashi kissed his neck and raised himself up, dragging his hands lovingly down Itachi's thin body until he held those bony hips in his hands. He increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Kisame likes to watch me," Itachi said. "He always watches when I bathe. His eyes are so hungry," Itachi moaned. "I can feel his lust, his longing to touch me."

Kakashi started fucking his little raven with a vengeance, reminding the little raven who he belonged to. Itachi couldn't continue making Kakashi jealous with the brutal speed and strength of his thrusts. Itachi knew how to get want he wanted. Kakashi sought out his prostate with every thrust, causing Itachi to grunt every time it was hit. Kakashi couldn't last long with his cock being squeezed by that tight heat as he moved so quickly through that heavenly ring of muscle. He cam hard inside Itachi's body.

Realizing he'd cum before his love, Kakashi turned Itachi onto his back and sucked him. He took Itachi all the way down his throat, his lips tight around the base of his cock and swallowed around the head, undulating his tongue on the underside of his hardness. He released his cock and licked the underside and the sides, using the rough top of his tongue, then the smooth underside. He took just the head back in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and teased the slit, trying to fuck it with his tongue like he fucked his ass. He deepthroated him again, his lips over his teeth. He bit down with moderate pressure and dragged his lip-covered teeth up his length like an impossibly tight body. Itachi released into his mouth with a cry, forgetting his brother was only meters away.

Kakashi came up to kiss him, kissing him as deeply as he could, then pulling his lips away to move down to his neck and he marked both sides of Itachi's neck. He finished bruising the skin and let his body settle on Itachi's small frame. Itachi put his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and head comfortably. Kakashi rubbed his cheek against Itachi's.

"Has he touched you?" Kakashi asked.

"No. He wants to though. He knows better. I'm the forbidden fruit he's forced to look at every day."

"He'll try. He can't resist forever. I couldn't. Not even if I knew what a powerful, jealous lover was waiting for me to just touch you. I could never resist you. I couldn't blame him for wanting you and acting on it, but I would destroy him if he touched a strand of your hair." He stroked Itachi's ebony hair for emphasis. "I don't want you to go back."

"Kisame fears me. He won't touch me because he thinks I'm straight and will Amaterasu his ass if he gets near me. The latter part is true."

"Your silver haired lover doesn't scare him?"

"No one scares him but me."

"Reinforce that if needs be."

"I will. I'm sorry I mentioned Kisame; I just wanted to make you jealous enough to really take me. I'm only for you. Only ever for you."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you. I'm incredibly tired."

Kakashi moved to let Itachi get out from under him and took him securely in his arms.

"Sleep well, my precious little raven."

xxxxx

Itachi was thankful for the high collar of his Akatsuki cloak as it hid all the love bites on his neck. He feared bathing with Kisame's habit of watching him. He didn't think about all the love bites all over his body until now. At least Kakashi didn't have to worry about anyone see any of his . . . wounds.

"Are you cold, Itachi-san?"

"I'm fine." Itachi stopped pulling his collar up.

Itachi was very much aware of what Kakashi had said, that Kisame would not be able to resist long. Four years so far. How long could Kisame just look? He was afraid, but he also pitied Kisame. Part of him wanted to give Kisame something, but he couldn't do that; it would be fair to no one and probably make Kisame want more. If he could only find someone for Kisame to turn his attention away from him.

He'd come to like Kisame. Kisame was kind to him, deferential to him, and they worked well together. He could never love him though, couldn't even conceive of sleeping with him even once.

He wanted to sigh, but Kisame was already concerned about him. How long would he have to continue to pretend to be a member of Akatsuki? He just wanted to go home to Kakashi and Sasuke. What was Madara waiting for? He didn't really need money for his plan, so why were they spending so much time on 'fund raising' missions? At least it was giving Naruto time to grow. But he'd missed much of Sasuke's childhood. He was feeling tired. He wanted to go home.

xxxxx

Kakashi was surprised to see Jiraiya here and so frantic. Well, he didn't look all that panicked, but Kakashi knew that intensity in Jiraiya was as good as panicked.

"I need to speak to your wife. It's urgent."

"She's not here."

"Naruto and I will stay in the nearby town; let me know when she arrives."

"At least Nowaki and Naruto can spend some time together."

xxxxx

Kakashi sent a message to Itachi.

_The old man needs to speak with you._

Itachi furrowed his brow and wished he could ignore the summons, but knew he couldn't. He growled, attracting Kisame's attention.

"What is it, Itachi-san?"

"I have to go home. I'll only be a few days." He swore under his breath. He couldn't be running off this often. "I'll make it up to you."

"The kid sick?"

"He's begging for me apparently. I'll be quick."

"No hurry."

xxxxx

Itachi returned home as Akane. "What's wrong?" (s)he asked Kakashi.

"Jiraiya demanded to see you and is lodging in town until you return. He seemed serious. Sasuke and Ban are over there now with Naruto; I'll come with you."

The transformed pair arrived at the inn and went straight to Jiraiya's room. Itachi's first words were: "Where's Nowaki?"

"He's out back with Naruto. I have to ask you about Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi was startled.

"What about him?"

"You said he travels with Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Hai."

"Not with anyone else? A child for example?"

Itachi's limbs were cold. "No. Akatsuki travel in two man teams and there are no children among them. I'm sure that Itachi is the youngest among them. Why are you asking about a child?"

"We found Tsunade and brought her back to be Hokage, but Orochimaru was trying to recruit her too. He believes there's another Uchiha who survived the massacre, a boy about Naruto's age."

"No, from what I know there are no other Uchiha living, just Itachi."

"Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto, said he saw a boy that looked like an Uchiha in Konoha when Orochimaru killed the Third."

"That's impossible," Kakashi said. But then he remembered that Sasuke's transformation dropped when he was put under the genjutsu. Kabuto must have seen him.

Kakashi and Itachi were thinking the same thing: tell Jiraiya that Nowaki is really Sasuke or feign ignorance? Kakashi hadn't told Itachi that Naruto knew that Nowaki was not what he appeared to be, but that was exactly the same story he was planning on telling Jiraiya now. The lovers looked at each other. They agreed to tell him the partial truth. Kakashi spoke before Itachi could.

"Nowaki is not our child. He's Uchiha Sasuke. He ran from Konoha that night and somehow Itachi missed him; he may still be looking for him. We came upon him in the forest. He would not go back to Konoha and he told us what happened and we took him in as our own. He knew enough jutsu to disguise himself. He's frightened of Itachi finding him. We did confide in the Hokage."

"I was incensed by what Itachi had done to his own family and to his own brother," Itachi said, "that's why I investigated Akatsuki. I was intending to hunt the bastard down, but came to my senses and just kept on eye on the organization. I decided I would take him down by taking down the entire organization, that's why I've been working with Konoha."

"I took Sasuke to the tournament," Kakashi said. "He was transformed, but when the genjutsu was put on us, his transformation dropped before he could release himself and me from it. Kabuto must have seen him then."

"That kid is an Uchiha?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "I didn't want him trained as shinobi because I want him to have a better life than that."

"With Itachi and Orochimaru gunning for him, that is very irresponsible. I feel I can confess that I've been leaving him instructional scrolls for him all these years. I did wonder at how fast he was learning. I'm taking Naruto with me to train him and keep him from Akatsuki. I want to take Sasuke as well."

"No, absolutely not!" Itachi couldn't help the gut reaction. "No one is taking him from me!"

"He's as good as our son, Jiraiya," Kakashi said. "You said yourself he's a fast learner. Train him when you come here. But you are not taking him."

There really was no arguing with the protectiveness of family that was clearly on display here. "Alright. But I will be stopping by more often. He needs training. Naruto will have to be told."

"He already knows," Kakashi sighed. That got him an outraged look from Itachi. "Sasuke was knocked out when he and Naruto were hunting and were attacked by a large bear. His transformation dropped and I had to explain to Naruto. He swore to keep Sasuke's secret. But he doesn't know he's an Uchiha."

"_That_ he doesn't need to know," Jiraiya said. Itachi wholeheartedly agreed.

"You also can't train him away from the house," Itachi said. "That boy is too dear to me."

"Let's go back to the house," Kakashi said. "I don't like talking about this here."

"We're not in danger of being overheard," Jiraiya assured them. "But I think you're right."

They went out to get the boys and Sasuke was happy to his brother. They all went back to the house. The adults took the three chairs as the boys stood by. Ban sat at Sasuke's feet.

"Sasuke, drop the transformation," Itachi told his brother.

Sasuke went pale and looked at Jiraiya. He did as he was told, confused as hell.

"We told Jiraiya about how you ran away from Konoha that night. Someone other than your brother knows you're alive. He wants to train you to be able to protect yourself."

"You know, I'm ashamed that I didn't pick up on the fact he was using a jutsu," Jiraiya said. "I'm ashamed that I didn't notice the two of you were also using a jutsu."

All three of the Sharingan users stiffened. Itachi locked eyes with Jiraiya. It was a long tense moment. Naruto shuffled nervously while Sasuke was staring threateningly at Jiraiya. Kakashi was watching Itachi. Ban whined.

"I'm sure Miyagi is from Konoha."

"Kakashi," Itachi said. Kakashi dropped his transformation.

"Minato's student." Jiraiya was surprised.

"Hai," Kakashi confirmed.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"This, Naruto, is the only surviving student of the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes brightened.

"Naruto has aspirations of becoming Hokage," Jiraiya said. "So I assume Sasuke is already being trained after all."

"Hai."

"Who are you really, Akane?"

"No. You know Kakashi, you know you can trust him. We've kept Sasuke safe and I've been working for Konoha for years. If you don't trust me, then you're a fool. I wish to keep my identity a secret known only to my husband and adopted son."

Jiraiya evaluated the woman in front of him. "Are you a shinobi?"

Itachi hesitated. "I'm an unaffiliated shinobi. You know everything about Akatsuki that you do because of me. If you don't trust me, we will take Sasuke and disappear."

"You trust her, don't you?" Naruto asked his master.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said, "I trust her with my soul. I left Konoha with the Hokage's blessing and married her." Sort of. "I will abandon the village for her."

"Very well. If you haven't betrayed Sasuke yet, then I shouldn't fear that you would."

"But I swear, if one more fuc—person finds out anything, I'm grabbing Sasuke and going to the Land of Iron or Waves or somewhere with no freakin' shinobi." He turned to Kakashi and hit him in the bicep. "And you didn't tell me Naruto knew about Sasuke!"

"I knew you'd hit me."

"Fine, fine. I'm pissed at you that Orochimaru now knows about Sasuke and I want to stay, but I've got to get back." He stood. "I'll gut you when I get back. Sasuke, you can show off to them now. I'll figure out something to throw Orochimaru off the scent. I think he still has contacts within Akatsuki. Naruto, I swear, you betray Sasuke and I'll hand you over to Itachi. Might wrap you up in paper bombs, but . . ."

Akane looked serious so Naruto cowered before her and said, "I swear!"

Itachi hit Kakashi in the arm again, then crouched to kiss Sasuke's forehead. "I love you." He ran off.

"Kakashi, I wondered what happened to you. They say you disappeared the night of the massacre."

"I went after Itachi, but couldn't find him, but I came across Akane who had Sasuke with her. It was sort of love at first sight. I tried to convince Sasuke to return with me, but he wouldn't. I met with the Hokage and came to this arrangement. She and I love Sasuke as if he was our own son. I'll protect him. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but only the Third and one member of ANBU, the one who introduced us, know that I and Sasuke are even alive."

"If the Third didn't tell me, then you are not at fault. Should Tsunade know?"

"No, Akane is already pissed off at me. You, Tenzou, and Naruto here know, that's more than enough."

"I'm taking Naruto with me. We'll keep moving around and I'll train him. It's the best way to keep him safe. Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you go outside and talk, you won't be seeing each other for a few weeks."

The boys obeyed.

"Kakashi, I probably should have told Akane this as well, but I don't want the boys to overhear and you can tell her. Orochimaru has been trading bodies in order to extend his life. I believe he wants Sasuke for a replacement body; he wants the Sharingan. Before the Third died, he was able to severely injure Orochimaru and I'm certain he's had to change bodies already. He cannot change bodies again for three years. We have that long to train these boys before Orochimaru makes a concerted effort to find and kidnap Sasuke. But I have no doubt he will be searching for him until then regardless. Protect him. Minato always had great faith in you and I trust his judgment."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama. I was serious when I said he's like my son. He'll be ready to defeat Orochimaru in three years."

"And so will Naruto." Jiraiya and Kakashi went outside. He spoke to Sasuke. "Akane gave you permission to show off; I want to see what she meant."

A malicious smirk spread across his face. He looked to Kakashi who nodded. Sasuke stood clear of the others, made the proper hand signs, and Chidori sparked around his hand. Naruto was amazed.

Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi with a smirk. "I should have known: your own technique."

"Of course." Kakashi used a jutsu to create an earthen target and Sasuke attacked it.

"Amazing!" Naruto said. He looked at Kakashi. "Can you teach me that?"

"I don't you're suited to that one," Jiraiya said. "I'm impressed Sasuke, that's not an easy technique to learn, much less master." He turned to Naruto. "Show them your new technique."

Kakashi obligingly created a second target and Naruto made a shadow clone. They created the Rasengan and destroyed the target. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be amazed.

"The Rasengan," Kakashi said. "We're both rather reckless, aren't we?"

"They need it."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, but Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke pouted angrily.

"We should get going," Jiraiya said. "Good luck to you, Kakashi-kun." They shook hands.

"And to you. Oh, by the way, is there any possibly of you bringing by any new volumes of Icha Icha?"

"I don't see why not."

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, bye, Sasuke. When I get back, I'm going to be a really powerful shinobi, dattebayo!"

"I'll still be better than you."

"We'll see about that!"

The pair left. Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Actually, I see no reason not to train you in the Rasengan. You want to begin now?"

Of course he did.

* * *

Okay, voting time. SasukeXNaruto or not. It's not my favorite pairing to tell the truth, I'm sort of against it. If you want to see Sasuke with anyone other than Kakashi, Itachi, or Jiraiya, let me know that too; it's something I'm thinking much about, but your input will be given much weight. Should I let you in on my thought or keep it a surprise (if I decide to run with it)? What to do . . . Then again, Sasuke doesn't need a love interest. Babble, babble, babble . . .


End file.
